Spoils of War
by Mon Dieu A Penny
Summary: -COMPLETE- The war is over. Naraku is dead, as are his incarnations... that is, except for one lavender eyed beauty who might just be able to rekindle a forgotten flame in Sesshoumaru's heart... Sesshoumaru Juuroumaru. Slash, yaoi, violence, etc.
1. Default Chapter

Mangled bodies littered the battlefield, blood stained the ground a sickening orange, and standing in the center of it all; clothes shredded and sword crusted in red stood a silver haired youkai, looking like a god of war.

Sesshoumaru regarded the death that surrounded him with a detached expression. Corpses mattered not. The only thing significant was the small, iridescent jewel that lay in his closed fist. Clutched in his pale fist was the reason for every death, every betrayal and every loss that had occurred in the past fifty years.

Only moments before he had thrust his hand into the kumo demon's chest, where a jewel had occupied the space of what could've been a heart. His hands clenched the jewel, the intense heat nearly overwhelming. Naraku had screamed- his violet eyes rolling back as Sesshoumaru twisted his wrist inside Naraku to free the jewel. He immediately injected poison into the bloody cavity. Naraku's mouth opened, but this time, a scream didn't escape, just a gasp that made him choke on his own blood. Swaying, Naraku remained standing only by Sesshoumaru's hand in his chest, which he quickly removed.

Still clutching the jewel, covered in his deadly poison, he watched as Naraku crumpled, coughing and convulsing violently. Hundreds of eerie, translucent demons suddenly tore out from the kumo demon's chest. Their mouths were opened in silent wails as they shot towards the red sky.

Sesshoumaru stood over Naraku, watching as his body blurred and the youkai features disappeared. Naraku opened his eyes- human eyes- and looked up with an almost apologetic expression. "You murdered Rin. You destroyed an innocent without a second thought. And now you will die as what you hate most," His voice was low, and Sesshoumaru had a hard time not choking on his words that stabbed little needles through his whole body with every thought.

Sesshoumaru turned his back to the fallen God- the shredded remnants of what'd been moments before, the most powerful, devious "youkai" in all of Japan.

He knew his half brother would finish the job- there was no way the half-breed could screw up a job so easy. Naraku was on the ground dying and Inuyasha had a sword. Even a child was capable of killing him.

Sesshoumaru scanned the barren ground emotionlessly, his eyes falling on the small huddled group of Inuyasha's pathetic, yet remarkably capable group. Not even listening to Inuyasha's angry, bitter voice as he kneeled beside Naraku, telling him all the pain he had caused, Sesshoumaru went to the bedraggled group. Blood dripped from his balled fist, his own nails digging deep into his pale flesh as he kept his fingers tightly closed around the hellish little jewel. His eyes fixed directly on Inuyasha's unattractive little wench. (A/N sorry, I REALLY hate Kagome) He tossed the bloody jewel to her, suppressing the smirk at the suspicious look that quickly flipped to surprise when she realized what the bloody lit orb was.

"Shatter the Shikon no Tama again and I will break every one of your clumsy little fingers."

Without waiting for a response, he turned to face west, the setting sun nearly blinding.

Without a backward glance, he walked slowly in the direction of the forest where he had left Ah and Un. He staggered slightly as he reached the shade of the clearing, finally breathing freely. His eyes lost some of the crimson that came with the inevitable bloodlust of being a full youkai.

He hissed in distaste at the mangled body that lay on the forest floor. He recognized the demon as the once beautiful Kagura, the one that Prince Kouga hated with passion. It was a pity, thought Sesshoumaru. Naraku's creations had all been so flawless as well as beautiful in an odd way. It was sad that they had to suffer their master's fate as well.

He walked on ignoring the pain that seemed to stab his entire body with every step and focused solely on reaching the far off clearing where he had left his two-headed pet. Suddenly, his keen senses picked up a youkai, an odd scent, very familiar yet different. The scent was somehow feral, wild and most inhuman, yet something was familiar in the scent of the youkai's blood. Sesshoumaru whirled around and raised one arm just in time to deflect and throw off the blow that had been meant for his face.

Juuroumaru slammed against the tree trunk having caught the full blow of the powerful youkai. He whimpered in pain and cradled his hand against his chest. Soft footsteps moved towards him accompanied by a low growl. Juuroumaru's eyes went wide as he backed further against the tree. In a moment of desperation, he had attacked without realizing the futility of it until he realized that his target had been none other than the beautiful and deadly demon who had taken on his cruel master.

Juuroumaru shuddered, realizing the full of extent of his foolishness when the inu youkai pulled him up by the neck, sharp claws sliding effortlessly into his neck, but not enough to kill, just to make him bleed. "I see we neglected to dispose of you, cowardly youkai. Or perhaps you were so adamant about running with your tail between your legs that you abandoned your master before the war even began…" his last words were meant to mock for in truth, he _had_ seen the demon in the battle, just not for long.

Sesshoumaru recognized him as one of Naraku's creations, and if he could remember correctly, not a very intelligent one. He recalled the beginning of the battle, remembering seeing the youkai in a cage wearing a mask and shackles. He had fought against his chains and when he was let out, had tried to kill Naraku.

All had stared in shock as the demon began a series of rapid attacks at Naraku. Then came the oddest part. Naraku slashed the demon, his own incarnation, in the belly and a small, grotesque spider had shot out. At this, the youkai had screamed and an instantaneous change occurred in the youkai's demeanor. The perfectly emotionless oval face had turned feral. His eyes had dilated until you could hardly see any white at all and he had begun to snarl like an animal.

And now? Now the demon was bloody and bruised, his left cheek half congealed in blood. The slash was still visible across his stomach; bruises littered his arms and legs. His green clothes had been ripped and hung off his gaunt frame.

Sesshoumaru looked the demon straight in the eye seeing the expected fear as he always did before he killed, but something else lurked in the smoky purple orbs. Was it adoration? Awe?

The youkai lowered his gaze his cheeks burning. Sesshoumaru released him, watching as the creature stumbled away. He couldn't help but notice how very beautiful the youkai was despite his multiple bruises. Once the youkai was cleaned up, the dirty hair would be violet and his arms a pale cream. Sesshoumaru mentally reprimanded his own musing. The youkai couldn't live; he was part of _Naraku_. That thought gave him the incentive to raise his claw above his head, green poison dripping down his fingernails like blood. He prepared to strike, grimacing.

Juuroumaru was not about to be killed, not kneeling before the inu youkai who had killed Kageroumaru. Instinctively, he pushed himself off the forest floor and dashed around Sesshoumaru. The fear he had felt disappeared as bloodlust and fury clouded his mind. He let out a warning growl and red flashed before his eyes. Squaring off with the inu youkai, he lunged straight at him. Knowing that Sesshoumaru would anticipate him to strike head on, he stopped short at the same moment the youkai moved and before the other knew, Juuroumaru had side stepped as well, mirroring him and sent a knee into the stomach of the inu youkai. Sesshoumaru grunted but recovered quickly and hooked his leg around the youkai's back jerking him forward. Juuroumaru had no time to react when the inu youkai punched him hard, sending him reeling back.

They continued their reckless clash, Sesshoumaru finding to his surprise that the demon wasn't really that fast, but no matter how many blows he sent to the youkai, he just absorbed them. Sesshoumaru knew it had to end soon. With his youki whip he caught the other youkai mid-leap.

Juuroumaru was suddenly wrapped in searing pain, electricity ran through his whole body and had he had the strength, he would have screamed. His energy was drained from him as the coil tightened and finally, when he felt as if he truly wanted to be dead, the coil loosened its vice grip and he was dropped unceremoniously on to the ground, blood dripping from his body. Welts rose along the abraded skin, his breath coming in short gasps. He twitched violently, and when at last he had gained the will to bring himself up on all fours, he coughed violently, bringing up blood.

Sesshoumaru made his way over yet again and Juuroumaru was reminded painfully of the times Naraku had punished him, beaten him for attacking him and mocked him with chains and whips. Pearly tears fell from his violet eyes as he stared down at the bloody ground, unable to raise his head.

Sesshoumaru watched with a sort of morbid curiosity as the demon cried at his feet. With Sesshoumaru's amplified senses, he could hear the soft whimpers, smell the salty tears and see the slightly raised skin in the many places. The youkai had put up a good fight considering his condition, and his looks were awfully appealing…

_No_, He told himself firmly. The youkai would be a danger to him to all of his servants.

Again he glanced down at the beautiful, broken creature. For some reason, the image of Rin came to mind. He remembered his Rin… his beautiful, innocent Rin. Even though he hated to admit it to himself, something that happened often, he missed the company, the ever-faithful presence. And all because of the bastard Naraku…

What if he took the youkai, not to kill, but to take him back home? He would get his retribution against the deceased Naraku. Taking Naraku's very last "heir," if he could be called that, to serve in his own home could finally sate his yearning for revenge. Yes. It was the perfect plan. And if it didn't work out… he would simply kill Jurroumaru.

Sesshoumaru slumped ungraciously beside the crying youkai. "You have a choice, youkai," He said, his voice hoarse yet still possessing the air of a cultured lord. He waited until the youkai looked up before continuing, "Either surrender and submit to my law- or die."

The demon was visibly trembling now. His purple, feral, eyes stared up at him, uncomprehending. He passed out.

Sesshoumaru caught him deftly before his face hit the moist dirt. He easily lifted the surprisingly light body, ignoring the way the youkai's head lolled back and his neck bled. Obeying his instincts, which were like sirens in his ears, he tucked his bloody, matted pelt around the demon, ignoring the scoffing voice in the back of his head that scorned him for showing such compassion for another other than Rin.

Slowly, staggering every now and then, he made his way towards Ah and Un, barely able to mount. The dragon unfurled its handsome, leathery wings and took off. Sesshoumaru had difficulty staying on, half cradling the youkai, half gripping the reins. It would be a long ride home.

Juuroumaru looked dazedly upward, stars half obscured by a beautiful, pale face. The inu youkai returned the gaze steadily, ice fringing those gold eyes. The softness that had encircled Juuroumaru suddenly unfurled and he yelped and instinctively curled his fists around the inu youkai's haori, just above Sesshoumaru's armor.

"Release me," he said coldly. Juuroumaru shook his head in desperation gripping even tighter till he could feel his own claws piercing into the inu's skin. Anger darkened the amber depths and Sesshoumaru pried the first, then the second wrist away from his clothes. (A/N: ehehe… kinky, oh and he has both arms)

Before Juuroumaru could make an attempt to find purchase so he wouldn't fall, the inu youkai circled his pelt around him and positioned Jurroumaru in front of himself. Half encircling the battered youkai in his arms, he held the reins comfortably.

The arms around him tightened every time the inu youkai maneuvered their odd form of transportation, bringing warmth to his still shocked muscles. What was the inu youkai doing? Why was he still astride the dragon instead of hundreds of feet below, dead? His head fell back against the demon's shoulder as exhaustion washing over him. He breathed in the demon's musky scent, partially masked by the smell of blood. Without another conscious thought, he fainted again.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Juuroumaru realized when he awoke, was that the mattress beneath him was feather and very soft. Naraku had never bothered with such luxuries, which meant he was free of his cruel master at last.

Dazedly, he tried to sit up, but was pulled back by his right arm; which he found chained to the bed frame. He growled and pulled harder eliciting a yelp from his own lips as the muscle in his hip was strained and a painful gash re-opened. At this, he became more panicked and pulled harder, growling angrily though the shackles wouldn't give. His ankles as well had been shackled and these too he began to pull until cuts and gashes had reopened and he was bleeding freely, growing more and more desperate like a caged wild animal. "Stop," said a deep baritone voice from the door. Juuroumaru didn't hear in all his panic and continued slashing at the wooden frame. A hand whipped out and hit him hard across the cheek.

Juuroumaru cringed away from the tall figure, standing over him- the inu youkai whose face betrayed little emotion. "Do not disobey me again, else I shall kill you."

Juuroumaru backed away, watching horrified as the youkai's eyes raked down his body with a calculating look- not touching, just staring. Juuroumaru stared back, feeling the same sense of awe at the attractive, strange demon. The inu youkai's hair was once again it's blinding shade of silver and his loose, white kimono hid all of the healing cuts and bruises. Juuroumaru's eyes slowly slid up to meet the honey colored inu youkai's.

At last the demon lord moved forward, melting the chains with the same green poison that he had intended to use on Juuroumaru earlier. Juuroumaru watched in shocked fascination as he was slowly unbound and he gained freedom of his limbs. The youkai left his mask on giving the first sign of emotion as hesitation crossed his face. He sat down on the side of the bed, running one of his pale long fingers along the gash on his hip. It was then that Juuroumaru realized that he only wore pants and that his chest was entirely exposed to the demon. He whimpered in confusion. What was happening? Where were his clothes? What was the inu doing? Naraku had never touched him; not even acknowledged his wounds…

He cried out as the hand slid into the gash on his hip painfully, digging sharp nails into tender skin. His hands immediately went to pull at the other's wrist. He dug his claws into the pale, unblemished wrist. He released his poison into the demon's arm but it didn't seem to have any effect.

He whimpered trying to pull away as whimpers gave way to gasps and then tears as he found that the more he tried to get away, the deeper the nails sunk.

He was fighting with all his might though he was unable to heave himself away from those cold hands. The hand released and he gasped nearly blacking out. "I own you now, and I do not like my possessions to be flawed. You will be punished when you harm yourself or others and believe me, there are many ways to punish you without physically marking you. You will be more thoughtful when you decide as to whether or not you intend to hurt yourself again. Understood?" Juuroumaru trembled. "If I do not have your consent, then I can simply kill you," Sesshoumaru said offhandedly and Juuroumaru knew he would do it too. He looked up, still seeing black spots from pain, desperation clear in his amethyst eyes.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows, his rose colored lips slightly parted. "Do you not speak?" Juuroumaru shook his head.

"Hn. Then I suppose this will prove to be very interesting. Assuming, of course, you have accepted my offer and intend to live?" Juuroumaru frowned and then nodded. "Good. You need a bath."

The inu youkai stood up, towering alarmingly over Juuroumaru. "Come," was all he said before walking to the door. Juuroumaru followed with his eyes, the ethereal youkai, captivated by the suggestive sway of his hips and the soft, white pelt that seemed to blow in a non-existent breeze.

Sesshoumaru, realizing the demon wasn't following turned to face him, irritation clear on his otherwise beautiful face. He hid his surprise at the look of awe that the demon had worn the previous night. Juuroumaru slid out of bed, wincing at the way his body protested, pulling in every direction.

Sesshoumaru turned away again in a dismissive manner, making his way to one of the natural hot springs within the palace and waited until the youkai was in the room, before circling around him and closing the door.

Juuroumaru gulped and took a nervous step back, keeping his eyes fixed on the dangerous beauty. "Remove your clothes and get in the water," said Sesshoumaru. Juuroumaru almost argued but remembering the way Sesshoumaru had bested him back in the clearing, and the pain he had inflicted, Juuroumaru forced down the urge to fight back and obeyed. He hesitated as he undid the knot on the silk pants and slipped into the water as fast as he could.

The inu youkai stripped as well and Juuroumaru caught himself staring at the perfectly sculptured body. The inu youkai slipped into the water beside him indifferently. Juuroumaru shied away, staring at the inu youkai accusingly.

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked up in a smirk when he caught sight of the scowl on the other youkai's face. "I take it you've never bathed with another?" Juuroumaru wet his lips nervously and shook his head. Sesshoumaru chuckled and moved forward. Juuroumaru moved a step back almost instantaneously. However, Sesshoumaru wasn't about to give up and they continued their moving until Juuroumaru was backed up against the edge, looking up pleadingly. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and slit the leather that bound Juuroumaru's mask. No threat was needed, for Juuroumaru to know that if he tried anything the inu youkai would punish him severely. Backing up, Sesshoumaru lay the mask down on the edge of the rock. He then tilted his head back again the rocky edge, his pale throat exposed, as if daring Juuroumaru to attack. It was a cruel taunt Juuroumaru decided, to tempt him so, knowing full well that he had no chance in his current condition.

Sesshoumaru knew the youkai wouldn't attack and even if he tried; Sesshoumaru was in much better condition, having had a full day to regain strength, while the other was still trying to heal his many wounds. He brought his head back up and walked over to the youkai who in turn backed away. This annoyed him and he impatiently grasped the youkai's wrist and pulled him back towards him.

Juuroumaru winced when the deft fingers pressed down firmly on the chaffing skin of his wrist. The inu youkai took up a bar of scented soap and began lathering it on Juuroumaru's skin and lifting layers of dirt and grime. It hurt a little, but in a good way, Juuroumaru decided.

When the inu youkai cupped the hot water and poured it over Juuroumaru's skin, he felt a slight tingling sensation. Next, the inu youkai took both of his hands in his own and began to wash the dried blood from beneath his fingernails. "Lean back your head," came the uncaring order and Juuroumaru obeyed, feeling cool fingers slipped into his hair and lathering it with soap. Juuroumaru couldn't help but murmur in pleasure as the slender hand slid effortlessly through his violet hair. These hands were not hurting him, caressing him more like, and he couldn't help but relax and smile a little, marveling at the foreign gentleness.

After repeating the process a few times, Sesshoumaru was finally satisfied with the silver-violet strands that pooled around the comparatively smaller body.

He stood, retrieving a robe for himself. He turned and looked expectantly at Juuroumaru who stood, a pink tinge to his otherwise pale cheeks, which Sesshoumaru found rather amusing.

There was a long pause. "You will get awfully cold if you intend to just stand there. Come over here if you would like a towel…" Sesshoumaru said in a daring voice, a mischievous glint to his eyes he watched Juuroumaru blushing a deeper shade of red. Bowing his head, he stepped forward and then another step until he was out of the spring and standing vulnerably before the inu youkai who had a small smirk playing across his lips.

Sesshoumaru leaned down until his lips were close to the small quaking youkai's ear. "You are very pretty when you blush," He whispered. He saw the small ripple that coursed through the youkai's body. He ran a hand suggestively down the curves of his body, lingering over his protruding hips. "Although it would be nice if you could put on a bit of weight…" he whispered, hands ghosting over his sunken belly just above the spot where Naraku had slashed him.

Juuroumaru whimpered at the odd sensation as the hands left trails of fire and ice with every touch, causing him to twitch unintentionally. He tried to shy away but Sesshoumaru held him firmly in place at the small of his back with one hand.

The other hand was gently petting his hair, gathering it up and moving it aside to reveal the pale swan neck. Sesshoumaru placed a small kiss on the side of the youkai's neck. The kiss, the insignificant kiss, sent a thrilling rush through both youkai. Sesshoumaru trailed kisses all the way up and began nibbling on the slightly pointed earlobe. Juuroumaru let out a soft moan, having forgotten his fear after the first kiss- _his_ first kiss. The soft lips moved to his cheekbone, nuzzling it and kissing it. Juuroumaru's lips parted and his eyes closed.

Suddenly, the lips moved away as did the warm body that had been slowly pressing against him. Straightening, Sesshoumaru handed him a towel and began to walk out briskly as if nothing had happened at all. His face was the perfect mask of calm, but inside he was desperately trying to stem the overwhelming lust he had felt the moment the youkai had slid into the water.

Juuroumaru stood for moments, trying to collect himself and clear his thoughts of the odd sensation the inu youkai had caused to run through his body. Slowly, feeling as if he'd tip over, he followed the strange, inu youkai.

Juuroumaru's mask lay forgotten on the rocky edge.

When they had returned to the room, Sesshoumaru faced him for the first time since what had happened in the bathroom.

"Sit down," he said, void of any emotion. Juuroumaru obediently sat down on the bed. Sesshoumaru left, returning with a small clay bowl. Sitting down beside Juuroumaru, he gently rubbed cool, greenish salve from the bowl all of Juuroumaru's wounds. Again, Juuroumaru found himself marveling at the sensation of the inu youkai's gentle hands. He rubbed the salve along a bruise that bloomed from his cheekbone across the whole left side of his face, making Juuroumaru's eyes flutter shut. He rubbed his neck and Juuroumaru could almost forget that it had been the youkai who had inflicted the small puncture wounds in the first place.

After, despite Juuroumaru's whine of protest, the beautiful inu youkai swept from the room, locking the door and setting a guard outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Juuroumaru spent the rest of the time in his room, his door locked and windows barred. Once, a meal was slipped into his room but Juuroumaru wouldn't touch it.

Curled up in the center of the room, he rocked back and forth, bathed in slivers of light. He didn't understand it- why had the inu youkai touched him? Why had he brought him home? Why did his cheeks redden every time he thought of the inu youkai's soft, fluffy pelt…?

His thoughts eventually had taken a darker turn, Naraku, Kagura, and Kageroumaru…

He didn't know when, but eventually anxiety and stress had caught up with him and he was asleep. He tossed and turned on the ground, snarls and screams ripping out of his throat. His cries ricocheted off the walls, reverberating in his mind and making it worse.

Had he not heard the voice from somewhere in the world of consciousness, and had the clawed hand not been shaking him so violently, he might never have awoken.

Sesshoumaru rose irritably from his rare sleep that had been disturbed by the youkai's screams. He entered the room to a scene of total chaos. The demon was thrashing on the floor, screaming, snarling, tears and sweat pouring down his face and body, and his meal lay forgotten. Sesshoumaru began to shake him, trying to bring the demon back to reality, and when those electric violet eyes opened, they were filled with fear and pain. Before Sesshoumaru had time to react, the youkai struck him with a clawed hand, leaving deep ragged marks that crisscrossed with his own red streaks

Sesshoumaru winced as the nails raked deeply into his cheek but before the full extent of it actually reached him, the demon had sat up like a being possessed and began trying to throttle him, snarling and growling. Sesshoumaru immediately grasped the wrists and forced them away from his throat, pushing the demon away forcefully, causing the demon to wake at last.

Juuroumaru looked around wildly, the pain in his head causing his mind to be somewhat blurred, his was world spinning. When at last he could focus, he saw the elder demon standing somewhere above him, ragged claw marks dug into his cheeks and red marks around his throat. Almost unaware that he was doing it, Juuroumaru lifted his hand and surveyed it, realizing the crimson stains that his nails were entirely covered in. Had he…?

He pushed away from the bed as if to launch an attack. Sesshoumaru immediately backed up, raising his claws and Juuroumaru swerved around him and sprinted out the open door.

It wasn't long before the demon began to catch up and he knew he had no chance. He continued to run anyway, blinded by fear and fueled by it as well. Though finally, terrifying him in the process, the lord pounced on him and jumped away, landing swiftly beside him. He was gasping softly and Sesshoumaru bent towards him, a clawed hand outstretched.

Before the cold fingers so much as touched him, he yelped and scrambled away. Angrily, Sesshoumaru firmly grabbed him before he could think to try again, lifted him off the ground and began to carry him back in the direction they had run. Sesshoumaru kept the youkai's arms pinned firmly behind his back as he carried the awkward bundle. Halfway to his destination, Juuroumaru had stopped struggling and Sesshoumaru had been able to change positions so that the youkai was draped in his arm.

Juuroumaru's eyes were shut and his body tense and trembling. He curled fists into the youkai's kimono.

Twice the inu youkai spoke, though Juuroumaru's fear hazed mind was too far-gone to take it in. He only pressed his face closer to the source of warmth and the rhythmic heartbeat.

"Let go," said Sesshoumaru. It was only a half-hearted protest and in truth, he really didn't care. He knew the youkai was far too scared to comply anyway.

Not really realizing what he was doing, he leaned down and gently nuzzled the youkai's cheek, exactly as he had told himself he wouldn't. Bright, electric purple eyes shot open and Juuroumaru stared up at him in alarm. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to the corner of the youkai's eye. Juuroumaru's white eyelashes fluttered.

Sesshoumaru suddenly straightened, catching himself yet again and berating himself for letting lost cloud his judgment. It was wrong. The youkai was not to be coddled like a doll. He was not Rin, nor was he some pet. He was a full-grown youkai, meant to make up for Sesshoumaru's loss and suffer all that his master had caused everyone. "Release my haori," Not even looking at Juuroumaru, he continued his trek, ignoring the confused, slightly hurt eyes that gazed up at him.

Sesshoumaru carried him on until they were free of the winding, dark corridors. In this new, warmer room, the inu youkai carried him and settled him a few paces away on something warm and soft. Juuroumaru still wouldn't let go of Sesshoumaru's shirt, even when Sesshoumaru commanded him angrily to release him. He shook his head vigorously. "Juuroumaru…" the inu youkai said warningly. Juuroumaru whimpered and tightened his hold on the fistful of silk. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru didn't reprimand him but instead lay down beside him. The inu youkai wrapped him in the fluffy pelt making Juuroumaru murmur in pleasure and slowly loosen his death grip on Sesshoumaru's clothes.

Sesshoumaru splayed himself out, ignoring his stinging cheek. "Do not try to escape, my pelt with throttle you while I sleep if you so much as attempt to leave the bed. Sleep, Juuroumaru," Juuroumaru glanced over in a sidelong fashion at the inu youkai. It didn't make any sense, one moment, the inu youkai would threaten him, warn him and the next, he might ignore him completely- and, the most confusing of all, he might touch him. He had only been there a day, and already, he found himself completely befuddled.

Juuroumaru reached out, his fingers ghosting just above the three, parallel marks on the unscathed side of his face.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened and Juuroumaru couldn't tell if he was glaring or smirking. Maybe both. Juuroumaru moved his hand away quickly, shutting his eyes. He wasn't sure what he would be more afraid of if he opened his eyes... the inu youkai being angry with him, or entirely ignoring him.

Sesshoumaru frowned and gently brushed his hand against the youkai's cheek. Juuroumaru only shut his eyes tighter. Suppressing the slightly guilty feeling that came with knowing it was he had that had somehow managed to frighten the youkai yet again; Sesshoumaru turned his head the other way and slept.

When Juuroumaru was sure that the inu youkai was no longer watching, he opened his eyes again. For a while he simply stared at the long silver hair, the deep, smooth voice, the beautiful fluffy pelt, which, at the moment, engulfed him snugly. But why was he thinking such things? The inu youkai surely didn't care. Juuroumaru shouldn't either.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry bout the wait, i was getting seriously depressed about not getting any reviews for "A Fairytale Slashed" but it's all good now. Thank you to any faithful readers faithful enough to read.. i know lots of people don't really know who Juuroumaru is... sigh that's the problem with writing about characters nobody knows... anyway, hope you like it, it's not really that interesting- mostly fluff and a very adorable insecure Juuroumaru. yay!

When Sesshoumaru woke, he found a small heated body pressed against him and, his mind still hazed with sleep, he wondered if perhaps Rin had crawled into his bed sometime in the night. His eyes shot open as he realized the ridiculousness of his thought. Rin was gone. Dead. Naraku had killed her long ago. But then, who was in his bed with him?

He turned to find a very pretty, dangerous youkai. But how had he gotten into his bed? He combed through the previous day, trying to remember how Juuroumaru had managed to get into his room, his bed. Then it all came back in a rush. The nightmare, the scratch, bringing the youkai back. Gingerly, he reached up and touched the sticky, congealed mess.

Before he could begin to get up, the demon made a soft whimper and pressed closer, an arm encircling his waist, while the other clenched his tail, seeking warmth and comfort.

He frowned at this and turned to the small demon, whose face was briefly marred by conflict and fear. The demon was quivering again, burying himself in Sesshoumaru's pelt and gripping tighter. He gently smoothed out these lines, tracing along the eyebrows and eyelids. In sleep, this comforted the demon and he pressed closer. Sesshoumaru settled back into the bed, splaying an arm across the demons chest and falling asleep.

Juuroumaru's eyelids were heavy and it was almost impossible to open them. When he did however, he yelped and jerked away so hard that tuffs of hair that he had been clutching were suddenly covering his hands. His eyes widened and, trembling, he slowly backed away from the demon lord. The demon's eyes were half open, anger clear in the hazy amber orbs. Trembling, Juuroumaru backed further away as the demon sat up, one eyes firmly on him, the other hidden by his silver tresses.

Juuroumaru was utterly terrified, even more so when the demon's mouth opened, and he laughed. The loud, surprisingly gentle baritone laugh filled the air, free of malice or sadistic glee like Naraku's.

Confused, Juuroumaru reached out and tugged on the youkai's haori, desperate for answers. A thought popped into his head that perhaps the demon was trying to trick him, and he recoiled almost instantaneously.

Sesshoumaru's eyes switched over to the youkai, seeing the obvious fear. Although he was inclined to ignore it, he ended up wrapping his pelt around him and drawing him against his side. Juuroumaru fought at first but eventually succumbed to whatever it was that the inu youkai intended upon him.

Instinctively, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and dipped his tongue into the small hollow in the corner of the youkai's eye where a tear had begun to gather. "You needn't fear little one," he said softly. Juuroumaru shuddered. Suddenly he wanted to speak. He wanted desperately to tell the inu youkai that he wasn't afraid, that he wanted him to STOP making him feel the way he did. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He chewed on his lip in frustration. He knew Sesshoumaru would only laugh at him if he tried, he might even cast him out. No. He didn't want to speak. He didn't want to suffer the humiliation when Sesshoumaru would crease his brow in confusion and then laugh.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and pressed his fingers to Juuroumaru's lips. "You can learn…" Juuroumaru shook his head violently. "Why not?" Juuroumaru only stare down at the sheets, fingering the white pelt that still surrounded him. "Well you hardly have a choice. It's shouldn't be difficult at all since you understand the language." Juuroumaru only shook his head feebly, knowing he had no chance of deterring the Inu youkai anyway.

"We shall eat breakfast and then your lessons will begin. Understood?" Juuroumaru nodded silently. "Good," He freed Juuroumaru of his pelt and called a fox youkai named Kyo to retrieve breakfast. The pointed face youkai glanced in Juuroumaru's direction with a knowing smirk before bowing to the inu youkai. "Of course Sesshoumaru-sama," he said, his fury crimson tail flicking back and forth behind him as he walked.

Juuroumaru's head shot up. Sesshoumaru… So that was the inu youkai's name. "Shall I retrieve the shackles from his previous room and bring them here Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked coyly. Sesshoumaru's answer was a curt 'No' and he swiftly dismissed the fox.

He turned and glanced briefly at Juuroumaru who was staring off at nothing. "Stay here," he said softly. Without another word, he walked towards the far corner of the room and slid open a door that led into a hot spring and small basin. Gingerly, he washed away the congealed blood from the already healing scratches. Looking up into the mirror, he saw a shorter, timid figure glancing around the door in the background "What is it Juuroumaru?" he asked smoothly. Juuroumaru bit his lip and lowered his head. A slight flush to pale cheeks, Juuroumaru stepped further into the room, one step, then another, than another until he stood a foot away from the inu youkai.

He reached out and touched his cheek, trying to convey his apology and thanks for all that he had done thus far. Sesshoumaru gently removed Juuroumaru's hand and turned back towards the basin to wash the last of the blood away.

Juuroumaru stared at the ground. Sesshoumaru didn't understand. "I'm sorry," before he realized it, the raspy, grating sound of his own voice escaped his mouth. It was more horrible than he'd last remembered, making him want to cover his ears to forget the sound. Shutting his eyes, he covered his mouth as if a foul word had escaped him. He was glad Sesshoumaru's back was turned so he wouldn't have to see the look horror and disgust.

Not wanting to see the hatred on the inu youkai's beautiful face, he turned, and ran.

When breakfast arrived, served by a certain smirking fox youkai, Sesshoumaru sat at the low, black lacquered table alone. He had decided he would search for Juuroumaru later. The worst possible thing that could've happened was that the youkai had run off and he would never see him again… and for some reason, that thought made him feel hollow and depressed. Ignoring it, he downed his meal quicker than he cared to admit and set off in search for the purple-eyed beauty.

_Finding _the youkai proved harder than he'd first thought. It was a good hour before he picked up the youkai's scent. After that, it was easy enough and he ended up finding the youkai on one of the lower floors, in one of the small, unused servant rooms. He had managed to curl up beneath a high backed chair.

Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears picked up the youkai's whimpers and he was tempted to walk over and embrace him and chase away all the bad thoughts. Sesshoumaru scowled. Where were all these thoughts coming from? The youkai was not a mere child, he wasn't supposed to be coddled; coddling was only meant for children. At least, that had been his excuse for coddling Rin.

"If you keep taking off like this, I will have Kyo retrieve the shackles. I will not tolerate you running off and causing trouble in my home," Juuroumaru's head shot up and he bumped it hard on the chair. He yelped and quickly darted out from beneath it. Sesshoumaru walked over and picked up the trembling body off the ground. Juuroumaru cried and pulled away but Sesshoumaru's hold was strong.

He reached out and touched Juuroumaru's hip through the white shirt he had given him. Juuroumaru gasped and winced, glancing down and realizing that crimson had bled through his shirt. "I told you that you were not to cause yourself any harm," Juuroumaru shuddered and closed his eyes, unaware of the tears that streamed down his face. "I shall let it go this once," Juuroumaru didn't seem to hear, for he was sobbing too violently.

Going against his earlier resolve not to coddle the youkai, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the side of the soft-skinned neck, "It's okay," he whispered gently. Juuroumaru whimpered. "Please-" but he stopped himself, hating his croaking voice.

"What is it? Say it," said Sesshoumaru in his commanding voice. He pulled away, searching for Juuroumaru's dark, tormented eyes. Juuroumaru only shook his head hopelessly, looking away, avoiding his Sesshoumaru's honeyed eyes. What would he see in them if he looked up? Anger? Pity? Hatred?

"What do you fear little one?" (A/N eek, 'little one'... kinda generic) Juuroumaru shuddered and pressed his cheek against Sesshoumaru's chest. "Please don't put chains on me! Please I'll be good i promise!" Juuroumaru blurted the sentence before he considered the foolishness of admitting it to the youkai. He shuddered and melted against Sesshoumaru, trembling violently.

Sesshoumaru's only response was something akin to a sigh before he adjusted Juuroumaru in his arms and swept from the dusty room with little more than a rustle of silk.

A/N- Bye then, hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- bwahahahaha smutty smutt smutt smutt (with a mini cliffy at the end)

Juuroumaru's gaze shot back and forth between Sesshoumaru and the meal laid out before him.

"Eat," he looked suspiciously at Sesshoumaru before hesitantly reaching out and snatching a pear. Slowly, he began nibbling it, juice dribbling down his chin. He kept his eyes trained on Sesshoumaru, as if expecting him to take the food away. He poked at a bit of thinely sliced meat before grabbing it as well and swallowing in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand slapped his away from a second slice of meat. He hissed and pulled his hand away, looking up with a betrayed look at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You will not eat with such ill manners in my home."

Juuroumaru looked at him blankly.

Sighing mentally, Sesshoumaru got up and circled the table, sitting unsettlingly close beside Juuroumaru, who instinctively scooted away. Sesshoumaru caught his wrist before he got too far. He picked up a pair of ivory chopsticks and pressed them into Juuroumaru's abraded palm. Again, he was graced with Juuroumaru's blank look.

"You are to use chopsticks when you eat in my, or my guest's presence."

Blink.

"Is that clear?"

Blink.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and Juuroumaru looked frightened.

"I don't know how…"

He'd rather speak than get punished for seeming to ignore Sesshoumaru's orders.

Sesshoumaru tried not to wince at the grating sound of his new charge's voice. He moved over to kneel behind Juuroumaru who immediately stiffened and suppressed the instinctive voice that told him to move away. Sesshoumaru snaked an arm around Juuroumaru who immediately began struggling, grabbing hold of both of Sesshoumaru's hands and trying to pry them away.

"Don't," said Sesshoumaru coldly. Juuroumaru whimpered and struggled harder, throwing his weight against Sesshoumaru's unyielding arms. Unfortunately, his poor condition was realized when the healing tissue one of his more subtle wounds tore with the strain of his effort.

He yelped, unintentionly rebounding into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru's hand located the wound almost instantaniously. The heat of Sesshoumaru's palm forced gasps from Juuroumaru. Sesshoumaru's other arm, which had encircled him tightened, almost crushing him. With his free hand, he reached out and positioned the chopsticks in Juuroumaru's hand, forcing Juuroumaru's hand towards the meat with his nails. Juuroumaru fingers became lax in his grip, as he had seemingly given up fighting.

For a good half an hour, Sesshoumaru proceeded to teach Juuroumaru how to use chopsticks, directing him with his hand over Juuroumaru's. If rice slipped between the chopsticks, Sesshoumaru would force Juuroumaru's chopsticks down to pick it up again.

At times, Sesshoumaru got playful, leaning down and nipping Juuroumaru's neck or purring into his ear. It was a strange, instinctive feeling inside Sesshoumaru that couldn't be denied- especially with the warm, supple body that was pressed against him. It seemed centuries since he had last felt such a peculiar, affectionate emotion that seemed to dominate his whole being, and the small, surprised gasps from the lavender eyed beauty in his arms only coaxed him to push further.

These small, suggestive gestures made Juuroumaru shudder in pleasure and lean back into Sesshoumaru's arms, his body limp. Once, when Sesshoumaru actually ran his tongue along the shell of his ears, Juuroumaru whipped around so fast that his cheek caught Sesshoumaru's jaw and they both reeled back in pain. Sesshoumaru had actually laughed- a strange thing for both of them to hear.

Eventually, despite Sesshoumaru's mind-reeling assaults and his lack of coordination, he managed to eat his fill so that his stomach no longer groaned and rumbled.

"Good," said Sesshoumaru with a nod of approval. The small praise made Juuroumaru brighten noticeable. Then, without another word, Sesshoumaru stood, turning Juuroumaru over to Jaken, a short, green toad that skirted around Sesshoumaru, chattering non-stop.

Juuroumaru lost his happy glow and suppressed a pout, when the warmth from behind had suddenly extracted itself. He turned broodingly towards the toad; a slight pang of jealousy shooting through him when he saw Sesshoumaru's attention had switched to the toad instead of himself. He didn't understand why either. The toad was cowardly, a lowly, arrogant little thing that made Sesshoumaru's pleasant, playful manner evolve into an irritated, slightly angry one.

The Sesshoumaru that Juuroumaru saw was the same one he had seen the first night. Not until now did he realize the slight change in Sesshoumaru since he had shared his bed with Juuroumaru the previous night. For a moment, he puzzled over this, looking at Sesshoumaru with knitted brows. Sesshoumaru seemed rigid now, having returned to a very cold, distant state. His voice was withdrawn when he gave Jaken his orders before sweeping from the room without a glance at Juuroumaru.

The moment the door settled back into place and Sesshoumaru's footsteps could be heard treading down the hallway, the toad dropped his fawning manner, turning to scowl at Juuroumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, leaving me with his silly pet! What am I, a babysitter now?" Juuroumaru's eyes narrowed and he growled lowly.

The toad's face shot up and he glared at Juuroumaru. "Stupid beast."

Juuroumaru advanced angrily, and Jaken held out his staff. "How dare you threaten me! I can't fathom why Sesshoumaru-sama would keep such a vulgar pet- I imagine you can't even talk- although I suppose it's an improvement from that harpy little Rin…" for a moment, he seemed to sink back into old memories, a frustrated expression on his mottled face.

Juuroumaru narrowed his eyes. "I do speak, and it is _you_ Sesshoumaru doesn't like," (A/N does that sound too intelligent for Juuroumaru?) he said in a low, menacing voice, slightly scratchy from its long dormancy.

The toad's irritated expression became infuriated. "How dare you address Sesshoumaru-sama so casually! And how dare you imply that you are higher then _me_! I have been serving Sesshoumaru-sama far longer then you have been sharing his bed, you whelp!" he hit Juuroumaru on the head with his staff. Hard.

Juuroumaru snapped. He hissed in pain and launched himself forward at the toad, his poison claw outstretched, meant to kill. The toad quickly jumped to avoid it, conking Juuroumaru soundly on the head again. This only made Juuroumaru more furious. He whirled around, his claws begging to claim the youkai's flesh. Again the toad only just missed Juuroumaru's claws. Propelling himself back, he stood at the far end, gazing shocked into malignant eyes.

Juuroumaru's pupils had dilated to the point where only violet flecks could be seen in the very corners of his eyes. His lip was curled back to reveal small, pointed teeth and snarls continued to ripple from his throat.

The toad looked terrified. "S-sesshoumaru will n-never let you g-get away with this!" his voice had raised about two octaves, "I am his most loyal servant!" he seemed to be winning back his confidence with his own words.

For Juuroumaru however, the words didn't even register. He growled and charged again, much faster then the toad could move out of the way. The toad was suddenly knocked against the wall, an iron fist around his throat as he dangled five feet above the ground.

"Sesshoumaru will-" but far more potent then reason was the intoxicating scent of blood wafting from the toad's exposed throat. Rich blood trickled down his pale hand and he tested his embedded hand, flexing his nails amidst torn tissue. In his hand, a rushing pulse threatened to burst, warm, fragrant blood drenched his hands.

He could feel the toad gasping for air.

Juuroumaru let his nails sink lower into green throat.

A/N- awwww poor Jaken! Not.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- thanx as always to my reviewers, really sorry for those who thought Jaken was gonna get the crap beat out of him like he deserves... anyway, short chapter, won't be a while till i update again cuz i'm goin on a trip Wooo00OOoo Hoo0oo! NEw York! anyway, ummm thank you for the response etherealmm, i never know how far i should take Juuroumaru's intelligence. so read, enjoy, don't flame.

Just as the pulse was slowing down and the large yellow eyes beginning to glaze over, a forceful hand jerked Juuroumaru back so hard he fell backwards. He blinked dazedly up at a fury of white and piercing gold eyes. The name registered in his mind and he gaped up at Sesshoumaru who was glaring fiercely down at him. The intense anger was short-lived, however, for Sesshoumaru's gaze quickly switched from him to his bleeding servant.

He knelt beside him, a slight frown on his otherwise perfect face. Working quickly and efficiently, he pulled Tenseiga from the white sash at his hip. Juuroumaru sat up in wonder as he watched Sesshoumaru pause for a moment, staring at a point just above the toad's head. Then, with a single downward stroke, he cut through some invisible force and the toad suddenly sat up gasping.

Sesshoumaru, seeing the toad was more or less okay, he stood and sheathed his sword. Jaken was on all fours, still gasping and trying to regain his breath. Finally he looked up, tears in his eyes as he stared with awe at his lord. "S-sesshoumaru-sama! You saved me! My lord, you saved me!" his voice was breathless with shock and admiration. He collapsed at Sesshoumaru's feet weeping and snuffling.

Sesshoumaru however, was ignoring Jaken entirely. His focus was instead on Juuroumaru, slumped against the far wall. His eyes were rapidly refocusing and his senses returning to him. The smell of blood and the flesh in his hand had gone away for some reason, which confused Juuroumaru greatly.

He looked around vacantly, his eyes still adjusting. As his gaze traveled across the carpet, he was suddenly confronted with a pair of black, leather boots. His eyes slowly traveled upwards until he met the fierce golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's mouth began moving and it took a moment for him to comprehend what the youkai was saying.

"….not to harm yourself or the servants in my home." Juuroumaru blinked, his mind fuzzy.

"Yes!" piped up a voice from behind Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, he showed great disrespect for your name!" Now safely behind his lord, Jaken's voice had lost its stutter.

Sesshoumaru ignored the voice from behind. "Juuroumaru… did I not tell you the consequences of harming my servants?"

"Yes, tell us what Sesshoumaru-sama said you little ingrate!" Juuroumaru's gaze flicked towards the sickly green creature behind Sesshoumaru, irritation pushing through the murkiness of his fear.

Juuroumaru's tongue darted out to wet his slightly parted lips.

Never once breaking the steady gaze with which he fixed Sesshoumaru, he stood up until he was at eye-level with him. "You told me you would punish me if I harmed one of your servants," he said solemnly, lacking the meekness his voice might've held had he not been so pissed off at the toad demon.

"That's right!" snapped Jaken, his eyes filled with mirth and triumph.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Jaken who decided he had crossed a line and quickly bowed his head submissively. Sesshoumaru ignored this and walked over to Juuroumaru. Juuroumaru tried not to wince, preparing himself for the blows he was sure would follow.

Sesshoumaru paused in front of him before moving around him towards the door. Juuroumaru assumed he was to follow or else Sesshoumaru would not have made such a pointed stop in front of him. Throwing an angry glare at a very smug Jaken, he followed Sesshoumaru out of the room and into the hallway.

The whole way to their destination, Sesshoumaru never once spoke to him and didn't even acknowledge he was following at all. This was unnerving for Juuroumaru, whose resolve not to be afraid was quickly diminishing. By the time they reached a rather familiar looking door, he was trembling and keeping a good distance in between himself and the inu youkai.

His wrist was firmly grasped and he was forced into a room which he recognized immediately as the windowless one Sesshoumaru had put him in before. Heavy chains still adorned the scarred bed frame and it wasn't until they had reached the bed that Juuroumaru realized what was to happen. Before he could even begin to fight, Sesshoumaru had forced him downward. Juuroumaru desperately tried to wrench his wrists from Sesshoumaru's hands but only succeeded in chaffing his tender skin.

Uncouth snarls and cries accompanied his desperate attempt to avoid the inu youkai's chains. He brought one knee up and kneed Sesshoumaru in the jaw. His only reaction was a grunt as Sesshoumaru forced the first wrist into the shackle, firmly locking it into place. Juuroumaru's vigorous fighting was starting to slow down as the second click of the shackles signified that it to had fallen into place. The last two cuffs were put on with little resistance other then Juuroumaru's cries and feeble straining.

Sesshoumaru threw one cold look at him before leaving and locking the door. Juuroumaru lay panting and sobbing on the bed, desperately throwing his weight against the shackles that only bit further into his skin. In between choked cries, he begged for Sesshoumaru to let him go- that he'd be good, he swears! Please, please if Sesshoumaru would just take off the shackles…

His only response was a cruel voice in his head that could've been Naraku's, Sesshoumaru's, or even his own; he didn't know, telling him that this was his place and he should never have forgotten it.

He cried himself to sleep, bruised and bloody, dreaming of a terrible, cruel monster, clothed in white silk.

A/N- umm well bye!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Happy Birthday Adagio! New chapter up. hopefully another one coming up soon.

Large amber eyes stared at him from only inches away. Juuroumaru gasped and jerked his head back, hitting it hard on the bed frame. The eyes danced with laughter before withdrawing to a more reasonable distance. Juuroumaru's eyes quickly came into focus until the blurred orange figure had resolved itself into the body of a slim, fiery haired fox youkai. The small pointed face was graced with a coy smirk and his tale flicked eagerly back and forth beside Juuroumaru.

"Looks like I had to receive the shackles after all." Juuroumaru narrowed his eyes.

Kyo laughed, not at all threatened by the youkai, whose weak state put him at a disadvantage. "I wouldn't if I were you," he chided, scooting closer just to prove he could and that there wasn't a thing Juuroumaru could do about it. Juuroumaru was smarter than to rebel against the unyielding shackles and fight the youkai. He only sunk back seething and watching the fox's flicking tale.

Kyo sighed dramatically. "As amusing as it would be, I'm not here to tease you, Sesshoumaru-sama insists that you have food," he said, waving his hand carelessly towards a comparatively smaller plate than yesterday's. The selection was meager: an apple, bread, some berries and a glass of water. All of which, Juuroumaru noticed, didn't involve the use of chopsticks which was either meant to be a consideration, or a mockery of how uncivil he was. Either way, Juuroumaru felt no desire for food and only turned his head away to stare at the blank wall with a determined gaze.

Kyo pushed the tray close enough so that Juuroumaru could reach it if he needed to and then left with little sound other than the charm that hung from his ear.

All day, the food remained on the table untouched. Juuroumaru sat silently in his bed, his eyes staring off at an anonymous point as he sullenly brooded over everything that had happened thus far.

In a way, the strange life that the inu youkai had fashioned for himself seemed even crueler than Naraku's hated existence. Sesshoumaru had led Juuroumaru to believe that everything would be okay; that the hot springs, the soft bed and the delicious meals had all been part of the lifestyle. Instead however, one wrong move had shoved him into a tiny room, away from the inu youkai's surreal chambers and gentle kisses. Not even the fleeting moments of warmth that had flickered in the youkai's eyes were left. Only coldness.

Now, the bed beneath him felt too hard, the room too dark. It was as if he had been spit out from his own fantasy and had been returned to the life that real people were meant to live.

He cried again, trying not to envision Sesshoumaru's cold eyes or Naraku's mocking laughter. He slept, but not a peacefully. In his dreams followed by Naraku, moving only feet behind, yet disappearing whenever Juuroumaru sought to find him. At one point, Juuroumaru began to run, his footsteps were echoed, but only barely by another pair of feet that ran toward him almost simultaneously. Up ahead loomed a figure who he knew was Sesshoumaru and who would surely save him from whoever followed. But Sesshoumaru never seemed to move. He was little more than a white column in the distance, possibly Sesshoumaru, possibly not.

He was getting so close, he was sure he could see Sesshoumaru's face now, his pelt blowing like the finest silk. But suddenly, something jerked him backwards. A long chain was snaked around his chest and suddenly jerked him hard. The forgotten wound on his belly was suddenly ripped as he was forcefully dragged backwards, heaving and crying. He felt like he would be ripped in two as the chain twisted around inside the slash, blood pouring out. A small creature sprang from his belly, sharp pincers clicking furiously, but quickly vanished before Juuroumaru could reach out to him.

The chain was not finished yet. It continued pulling him further and further away from the white figure that stood motionless in the distance until he was a speck, and then nothing on a dark horizon.

Once again, he woke to the sight of large amber eyes, this time slightly concerned. Juuroumaru's brow had beads of sweat and he was panting and trembling. The dream replayed itself with frightening clarity and he could even hear his own screams in his mind. Kyo was frowning and pushing a glass against his bruised lips. He refused water and pushed the hand away, still crying. Kyo sighed. "Drink it you fool!" the voice made Juuroumaru cringe and he pushed himself away, shutting his eyes.

The image began replaying itself almost immediately and he quickly forced them open again, refusing to succumb to the dream. Kyo took his face in his hand and tried to tip the water down his throat but it only trickled down his lips and jaw. Kyo gritted his teeth in frustration. "You are not supposed to die," he said with fierce resolve. He hissed, pushed the food tray close and stormed out, his hands balled into small fists.

Juuroumaru fought with himself not to shut his eyes again, shaking his head until it spun to keep himself awake. His eyes felt heavy and his limbs would not obey him. He grit his teeth, trying to stay awake but to no avail.

The moment his eyelids unwillingly fell, the dream burst into life again. Only this time, when the chain began dragging him back and he looked up at the horizon, there was no white figure in the distance.

A/N- it gets happier, i promise!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- eheheheh... thanks Ethereal.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the small anxious voice brought Sesshoumaru's attention away from his meditation in his private garden. He cracked one eye open, regarding Kyo with a questioning eye. Kyo licked his lips nervously before continuing, keeping his eyes trained on the ground- a nervous habit which didn't go ignored by Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, there's something wrong with Juuroumaru-san(?), he won't take food, he fights his chains all day and he keeps having nightmares…" Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "And?"

"W-well… I thought it was important. He's getting thinner and his wounds are getting worse and he refuses everything-" he stopped himself, glancing up at Sesshoumaru, waiting for a response of some sort, wondering if it had been a waste of time to come to the emotionless youkai.

Sesshoumaru had closed his eyes again and had seemingly slipped back into his meditation.

"Se-sshoumaru-sama?" he asked nervously.

"I shall see to it Kyo." He said passively. Kyo bit his lips before turning back towards the door. Just as he reached the doorframe, he paused, inclining his head half-way in Sesshoumaru's direction. "When he dreams, he calls your name…" his words were soft, said if only to pull a reaction from Sesshoumaru. Seeing no response from Sesshoumaru, Kyo left quickly.

Sesshoumaru remained in the same position, silent and still, only now, his wandering thoughts had been pulled in on a tight rein, strictly focusing on Juuroumaru. He tried to force his thoughts away from the lavender eyed-beauty but they kept returning to him all the same. Questions he didn't wish to acknowledge swirled around in his mind- was Juuroumaru having a nightmare now? Was Sesshoumaru in it? Why did Juuroumaru call his name in his nightmares?

Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru stood and swept out of his garden. Rooms, corridors, stairs- they all passed in a whirl and he soon found himself standing at Juuroumaru's door. Just as he reached for the handle, intent on seeing Juuroumaru, if only to sate his curiosity, he paused. What was he doing here? How could this foolish youkai hold such a power over he, Sesshoumaru, who had supposedly conquered all feelings emotion long ago. Sesshoumaru's hand lowered and he turned himself sharply away from the suffering creature that lay beyond.

He returned to his chambers and sat brooding on the small balcony off of his chambers. The weak sun made everything look muddy and brooding.

Why was this happening? He was supposed to be in control at all times, not rushing off to his servant's rooms like a love-struck school-girl! No. that was not how it was supposed to be. He was Sesshoumaru, one needed, nor wanted anything from anyone.

Rin's kidnap, despite it's painfulness had enforced in him something that he berated himself for forgetting, if only a for a moment of his eternal life, and that was that affection- love even, would prove more dangerous than any enemy. Affection was always more painful then the pain of a blow and could strip one of all power. He would not allow that- not after everything he'd worked to establish. Besides, he didn't need any of it. His father had, and that had proved to be Inutaisho's demise.

…So why, after all of the mental training he had put himself through, was he finding himself guilty over a punishment the youkai deserved? He would've done away with any other servant who'd defied him as Juuroumaru had, yet now, he found himself regretting it- missing the sweet, supple body that pressed itself against him...

Frustrated, he drew the curtains together, blocking out the meek sunlight and went to his bed despite the hour, trying to force the youkai from his mind with sleep. his attempt was to no avail. Long into the night, he lay, his eyes seeking to find anything that would distract him. finally he gave up.

Barriers he had forced back up around himself fell away. He went directly to Juuroumaru's chamber and didn't hesitate to enter.

Juuroumaru's head spun, trying to discern one blotch of color from the next. There were faces everywhere. Anonymous laughter and uncouth murmuring made Juuroumaru strain to hear their words. He squinted, trying to recognize at least one of face that was off in the stands around him. he was on a stage, an enormous stage in the very center. Naraku appeared then, lifting him by the hair and he yelped in pain. Strings made themselves known as they tightened around Juuroumaru's wrists and ankles, making him dance like a puppet. The crowd jeered and Juuroumaru desperately tried to hide his face, shame coloring his cheeks.

Naraku laughed and ordered him to speak. Sounds spilled from his mouth and the crowd laughed harder at his attempt of speech. Naraku chuckled and lean closer. "What was that you said, pet?" but Juuroumaru hardly heard, murmuring something word over and over. There was a collected silence as the crowd simultaneously leaned in to catch his words, "…please… Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru…"

The scene evaporated and Juuroumaru's eyes shot open. Gasping he reached out and clung to whatever it was in the physical world that had caused him to wake, desperate not to fall asleep again. gentle hands were stroking his face and pushing his sweaty hair away from his neck. The cool touch felt soothing and for a moment, the pain was chased away by the gentle caress. His tears fell less heatedly and finally he managed to blink his eyes open. He was greeted by the sight, not of the fox youkai but by the ethereal face of the elusive youkai who had slid in and out of his dreams. The cool hands were still touching him but not in a cruel way.

He shut his eyes as one hand brushed his sweaty brow. He parted his lips, mouthing something. When Juuroumaru heard no response to his unasked question, he wept.

"what is it Juuroumaru?" asked Sesshoumaru's with his heavenly rich voice. Juuroumaru whimpered and nuzzled into Sesshoumaru's hand, trying to convey in apology.

The hand gently stroked his cheek but Sesshoumaru made no indication that he'd understood. "please forgive me… please Sesshoumaru… I'm sorry…" it was not but a bare, rushed whisper but Sesshoumaru heard and understood. "I forgive you." He said softly, leaning in and placing a soft chaste kiss on Juuroumaru's forehead as if to seal it like a promise. Juuroumaru's tense body relaxed when he heard Sesshoumaru's acceptance. He was oblivious to Sesshoumaru removing the chains, or when Sesshoumaru picked up his limp body and wrapped him in his pelt.

Sesshoumaru had forgiven him.

And that was all that mattered.

A/N- wow... that was way harder than i thought it'd be w/ out my editor.. so uh, ya, if there's loads of mistakes, that was the lack of "Happiness is A Sin".


	9. Chapter 9

A/n- Okay, so Ethereal kinda pointed out to me that I kinda posted the same chapter twice (kinda)… ehehe… anyway, the REAL chapter 8 is there now, so if you don't read it, you probably won't get this chapter unless you're weird.

Or crazy.

Or way smarter than the rest of us.

…So please, if you haven't already, go back and read Chapter 8 or be weirder, crazier and smarter than the rest of us.

Dark shadows leered in and out of Juuroumaru's view. Hands clawed at his ankles, threatening to pull him under. Soft, eerie whispers followed his labored steps.

A/n- Just in case you were one of those impulsive people who didn't go read the authors note, go read the authors note… NOW!

"He betrayed you."

"He doesn't want you."

But Juuroumaru shook his head, refusing to believe their lies as he stumbled through hands that tore his clothing and tugged on his arms.

"He put chains on you."

"He hates you."

Juuroumaru paused in his struggling. Did Sesshoumaru really hate him? And in the brief moment of doubt, a hand caught his ankle and jerked him downward.

"He forgave me!" A voice in his mind argued back, and he renewed his struggle, trying to disentangle himself from their hands.

"Only to make you shut up! He grew tired of your silly crying!"

"You are now more than an irritating pet to him!" The voices sneered at him with a confident strength.

Juuroumaru's slender, silk-clad legs were engulfed in small, clawing hands. He sunk lower and lower, desperately reaching out, only to have his hands tugged by strong finger.

Tears streamed down his face as he desperately clung to the image of Sesshoumaru, telling himself over and over again that Sesshoumaru had forgiven him. But as he sunk lower and no Sesshoumaru came to him, his hope slowly dissolved.

"He doesn't love you." Juuroumaru drowned in the embrace of doubt.

Sesshoumaru shook the smaller, writhing body again as he tried to bring Juuroumaru back into the world of consciousness. As if in denial, Juuroumaru shied away, wincing even in sleep.

"Juuroumaru," He called softly, but there was no response. He dealt a rather harsh blow to Juuroumaru's cheek. Juuroumaru shot up, bumping his head soundly against Sesshoumaru's. Black dots exploded before Juuroumaru's eyes. Dazed, he fell back against the pillow, blinking unseeingly up at a white ceiling, partially obscured by the angular, pale face of Sesshoumaru. His eyes widened and he wordlessly threw himself against Sesshoumaru, clutching Sesshoumaru's clothes tightly.

He buried his face in the hollow of Sesshoumaru's elegant neck, closing his eyes and sobbing. "You forgave me! You said you forgave me! They lied! You said... you said..." Raw pain shone through the fear and uncertainty in Juuroumaru's raspy voice. Sesshoumaru shuddered a little at both the sound so near his sensitive ears, as well as the closeness of the other youkai. His arm slid around the comparatively small youkai and he gently hushed him.

Juuroumaru wouldn't stop crying, however, and the soft whispers only reminded him of the nightmare he had been woken from.

"He doesn't want you..."

"He hates you now..."Would he ever escape the pain? Sesshoumaru was slightly taken aback by the negative effect of his actions. He removed himself from Juuroumaru's hold, only to be hauled back against the other youkai who whimpered and hooked his arms around Sesshoumaru with such conviction that Sesshoumaru didn't try to pull back. Instead, he tipped Juuroumaru's chin upwards, smothering his senseless babble with a firm kiss.

What he had intended as a quick solution to Juuroumaru's doubt rapidly plunged downward into an abyss of sensual lust. Sesshoumaru's instincts were raising him up to such a height that a rational thought was scarce. He pushed Juuroumaru down beneath him, straddling his hips as he poured passion into the unbroken kiss. Juuroumaru's lips were soft and pliant, mostly because he was far too shocked to react. Sesshoumaru took no notice, however. Grasping Juuroumaru's chin, he ran his tongue along Juuroumaru's bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth.

In surprise, Juuroumaru accidentally complied and his mind was immediately sent reeling as Sesshoumaru's warm tongue dipped inside his mouth. He moaned unconsciously, his arms encircling Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wasn't breathing, he wasn't thinking. All that mattered was the feeling of Juuroumaru's body beneath him, the single moan that had caused him to double his efforts in making the kiss even more pleasurable. His hands abandoned their earlier effort in keeping Juuroumaru's face still, and instead, they began roaming along Juuroumaru's pale, somewhat marred skin.

He momentarily broke the kiss, staring down at his prize. Juuroumaru's breathing was irregular and his cheeks flushed. He stared wide-eyed up at Sesshoumaru, whose cool hands were still sliding along his skin.

"Ahem! Umm... Sesshoumaru-sama...?"Sesshoumaru, whose lips had started to descend back towards Juuroumaru's, paused. Growling irritably, he sat up fixing Kyo with an annoyed look. Kyo blushed hotly, but a small smirk could be seen on his face. "Ummm... lunch is ready and I got the- erm... things you requested." With that, he ducked out of the room with the sharp grace of a fox. Sesshoumaru sighed, got up and walked to the door. Still dazed, Juuroumaru sat up and simply stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating figure. Sesshoumaru glanced back at him. "Come Juuroumaru,"

Slowly, Juuroumaru slid out of the bed, wincing at the coldness of the stone beneath his bare feet. Ankles aching, he gingerly made his way over to Sesshoumaru, finding his breathing labored after just the short walk. Sesshoumaru frowned but said nothing. Despite his seeming indifference to Juuroumaru's condition, he unconsciously walked slower and continuously glanced back over his shoulder to make sure that Juuroumaru was still following. Juuroumaru for his part was in far more pain than he showed. Every step made him feel like he was being ripped apart. The long gash across his stomach seemed on fire and the scattered cuts along his hips and ribs seemed to tear with each jarring step.

When at last they reached the dining room, a large, high-ceilinged room with a single long table down the center, Juuroumaru fell heavily in the seat Sesshoumaru directed him to sit in. He was too exhausted and hungry to even think about the hardness of the chair beneath him, or the isolation he felt with only himself and Sesshoumaru at the table.

Out of nowhere appeared a youkai servant who poured water and served a bright array of dishes whose aroma made Juuroumaru's mouth water. Juuroumaru's stomach's reaction was quicker than any other. Immediately, he felt a pang of hunger and he glanced at Sesshoumaru to see if it was okay to begin. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and Juuroumaru's hand shot out to grab a sliver of cantaloupe. (Ahahahaha I love that word).

With little grace and a lot of food, Juuroumaru was finally sated. No longer dizzied by hunger and the ache of his sores, he took the time to glance around the large chamber. The sheer size of the room was overwhelming. The ceilings seemed endless, with a sky roof whose translucent glass let through the light of infinite stars. So mesmerized with the ceiling was Juuroumaru, that he didn't even take notice of Sesshoumaru getting up and moving around to his seat.

Sesshoumaru's firm hand on Juuroumaru's shoulder directed his gaze away from the ceiling. Sesshoumaru's look was passive, when he fixed Juuroumaru with his glassy, golden stare. "Come Juuroumaru, and we shall tend to your wounds."

Juuroumaru nodded slightly and stood obediently, wincing as his multiple wounds made themselves known again, pulling in every direction.

Slowly, painfully, he followed Sesshoumaru, occupying himself by looking at the rather stark scenery on the way up to the chambers. A faceless hallway, staircase, another blank hallway, two windows, a staircase, a familiar door. Juuroumaru shuddered. He glanced up at Sesshoumaru who didn't even glance in the direction of Juuroumaru's old room. He walked all the way down to the end of the hallway where hung a simple bouquet of dried flowers which Juuroumaru hadn't noticed before. Pushing open the door to the right of the flowers, Sesshoumaru went straight to the door in the corner which Juuroumaru vaguely remembered led to the washbasin.

Sesshoumaru reappeared moments later, motioning for the nervous youkai to come into the room.

He led Juuroumaru to the hot spring; efficiently removing Juuroumaru's soiled clothing. Throwing them unceremoniously into a far corner, he pushed the uneasy youkai into the hot water. Juuroumaru hissed at the intense heat, but let out his breath contently as the heat gently caressed his aching body. He looked up at Sesshoumaru, half expecting, and half hoping he would join like he had before. To his disappointment, Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving him to himself.

Juuroumaru didn't know how long he let himself soak in the hot water, but when finally he rose from the relaxing depths, the water had already begun to get cold. Finding a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and left the room quickly, hoping Sesshoumaru wasn't angry with him for taking so long. When he entered the comparatively cooler room, he saw that it was seemingly empty. Relaxed and sleepy, he instinctively went straight to Sesshoumaru's bed, curling up beneath the feather comforter.

It was pure bliss- he was clean, sated, and encased in warmth. And yet... there was still one more thing missing- one thing- one youkai specifically, who would've made his dream come true.

Sesshoumaru was surprised, to say the least, when he pulled back his covers to find a lavender-haired youkai, entirely nude and curled up, asleep in his bed.

A/N- sighs happily. Ooh I do love that one. Next chapter will be soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Juuroumaru blinked sleepily up at Sesshoumaru. Of course, his mind didn't register that it was Sesshoumaru. The few scattered thoughts that putted around in his mind simply involved why he was suddenly awake, and where the lovely source of warmth had gone. He stretched a little, uncurling himself and raising his arms above his head. Lowering his arms again, he smacked his lips contently and blinked blearily. He paused, as if remembering something, before burrowing his face back into Sesshoumaru's pillow with a smile, having forgotten the thought. He inhaled deeply and sighed happily.

Yawning with a little mewing sound, he yanked the covers out of Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled them up over his head. There, enclosed again in the warm, soft comforter, he curled back up and went to sleep, having not even realized Sesshoumaru standing over him.

"…" Sesshoumaru blinked. Had he really just been rejected from his own bed? Not quite believing it, he looked back down at the bed.

Yes.

There it was.

The small smiling, sleeping lump that had entirely ignored him.

Frowning, he reached out and pulled back the covers slightly for another look. (Not cuz he's naked… well, maybe). A mane of lavender hair greeted him. He pulled the covers down further, revealing the serene, oddly innocent face. The skin was smooth in sleep, a creamy hue that made Sesshoumaru want to lean over and kiss him. He did in fact, and was then greeted by Juuroumaru's cross look. Sesshoumaru laughed softly.

"Move over," he said huskily. Juuroumaru, growing more and more aware of his surroundings suddenly seemed to realize whom it was that was standing over him. His eyes widening and he scooted over, sitting up. He curled up with a mortified ecxpression, suddenly becoming aware of nakedness. Sesshoumaru tossed him a pair of silky looking pants but offered no shirt.

Blushing, Juuroumaru slipped them on as quickly as possible. All the while, Sesshoumaru was busy shaping the pillow to how he desired and smoothing out the covers. He slid into the bed beside Juuroumaru, who regarded him nervously. Sesshoumaru turned over on his side, looking almost thoughtfully at Juuroumaru.

"Come," he said softly, making a slight gesture with his clawed hand. Timidly, Juuroumaru came a little closer. Sesshoumaru made no move until Juuroumaru was but a few inches away, uncertainty clear in Juuroumaru's eyes. Sesshoumaru leaned over and hooked his arm around Juuroumaru, pulling him down beside him. Juuroumaru gasped but though he was surprised, he wasn't afraid. He relaxed a little in Sesshoumaru's grip, turning around in Sesshoumaru's embrace so that they were face to face.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the wonder, clearly printed across Juuroumaru's face. He leaned in and kissed the invitingly open mouth but refrained from pressing for more. Leaning back, he curled his pelt around Juuroumaru's waist and rested his chin atop the fine, silver violet hair. Juuroumaru buried his face in the pile of silver hair beneath Sesshoumaru's chin (not a beard). Sesshoumaru barely suppressed a purr when Juuroumaru began unintentionally nuzzling his neck. He breathed in the relaxing scent of Juuroumaru, kissing him on the head. They slept.

A/N- Juuroumaru's soo kawaii! ahahah, i used a japanese word. WOOT! sorry bout the long wait and the shortness of the chapter, but I thought this was a good ending point. WILL UPDATE SOON. thank you for the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- if you see more spelling errors than usual, it's cuz my editior isn't speaking to me at the moment, so i sorta tried to do it myself, lost interest and ate some pizza.

Awake. He was entirely, and very much awake.

It had been about a week now, lying in Sesshoumaru's embrace, dining with Sesshoumaru, slowly healing his wounds, and he was finally beginning to regain the strength that the war had drawn from him.

Quietly slipping out of Sesshoumaru's arms, he padded quietly over to the window. He stared longingly out at the stretch of bare land that met the tempting, mysterious forest. He pressed his face closer, watching as a hare burst out soundlessly from behind a shrub and began hopping along the outskirts of the forest. Juuroumaru glanced back at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was seemingly still asleep. He eased the window open, wincing when it caught on something. With an upward shove, he managed to open it all the way. He perched himself on the ledge, his eyes falling closed as the cool air hit his face and the early morning birds sung their instinctive song.

He glanced back at Sesshoumaru who was still fast asleep. He found it hard to tear his eyes away from the divine youkai. He found himself wondering if he had really been in the arms of such a god only moments before. He looked away blushing, forcing his eyes back towards freedom. Without another backward glance, he jumped.

Sesshoumaru sat up when he heard the plunge, like the thrust of a knife, as Juuroumaru descended.

So that was it. Juuroumaru was gone. And that was the end. …So why did he feel like running after the silent youkai?

Maybe he would come back on his own…? Came an almost meek thought. He could've scoffed, yet he longed for it so much that he didn't want to dismiss the thought- he wanted it to come true. He sighed, getting up, feeling almost sluggish as he went through his daily routine.

He ate silently, not really thinking about what it was he was eating. He went about, doing his duties with little thought. (Sesshoumaru! Duties, okay so, I don't _really_ know what exactly Sesshoumaru does... kill things? practice looking emotionless? whatever. he's doing his duties!)

The servants were quickly learning to avoid him, skirting around him so as not to get in the way of his wrath. He unknowingly had a fierce demeanor about him which he didn't realize until one of the servant's daughters ran away from him. After that little episode, he went back to his room where he could brood without bothering anyone. (considerate huh?)

By the time it was dark, Sesshoumaru found his hope that Juuroumaru would come back, waning. Almost unconsciously, in a last hope, he went to window. He had left it open for a reason unknown to him. He looked out, his eyes begging for sight of Juuroumaru but there was none.

"Umm… Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kyo. It had to be Kyo; Kyo was the only one who dared approach him after all.

"What?" he said softly.

"Do you… will you be eating dinner?"

"No."

"Ok… umm… will he- is he coming back?" Kyo's voice was meeker than ever for he knew he was treading on very dangerous ground.

For a while, Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He looked out over his land, searching for the stir of a tree, the sudden disturbance of a flock of birds, but his forests were dead silent.

"No."

Juuroumaru was in pure bliss. Trees flew past in a whirl of color. Birds, rabbits, deer(?), they fled from his path as he ran, his hair whipping about in a wind created by his own speed.

He climbed trees, jumping from limb to limb, disturbing bird nest after bird nest and laughing wildly as he hopped from one tree to the next. His clothes snagged on branches but he didn't care, small cuts were forming along his arms and face but he took no notice.

When his clothes were drenched with sweat and his throat dry, he followed his nose (huh… isn't that a cereal slogan?) he splashed into a lazy stream and dazzled by the crystalline water, suddenly flung into the air by the shattering of the water's placid surface.

He ducked under; opening his mouth to allow a heavy flow of water in. He opened his eyes to the sight of dozens of fresh water fish, darting about to avoid them. He propelled himself forward, straight into a school of them, watching, amazed as they all turned simultaneously, there scales reflecting off of the sun blindingly. He reached out to catch one, but his hand only grasped air. And oh, his hands! They were green! They glowed, just like the fish.

He broke the surface again, grinning broadly and panting in exhaustion. As soon as he regained his breathe, he plunged back down, his eyes traveling along the riverbed. There were colorful rocks, plants that swayed lazily but one rock stood out in particular. Juuroumaru reached out, firmly curling his fist around it. He swam up to the light and opened his fist to regard his treasure. It was not a rock at all, he realized. Its shape was far sharper and its color more beautiful than any rock. It had a hollow filled with sand that Juuroumaru quickly washed out. The strange thing gleamed in the light, its creamy, pale texture reminding him of Sesshoumaru. He tucked it away safely in his haori and then hopped out of the water. (lots of hopping this chapter)

The shoreline was a broad stretch of undisturbed sand, which he quickly settled into, the coarse, hot sand, making a nice contrast to the water. He slept for an indefinite amount of time, but when he woke the afternoon sun was already beginning to sink in the east. Sighing, he stood and stretched; testing the wind to decide where he would go next. Making sure that the pretty, creamy thing was still in his clothing, he began his journey back, relying on his instincts to get him home.

It was almost midnight when Sesshoumaru woke to a rustling sound. He didn't open his eyes for there didn't seem to be any immediate danger. He waited, listening as the sound drew closer and closer.

He was shocked when the rustling paused and he was suddenly pounced upon. His eyes flew open and he raised his arms to defend himself, only to find that it was Juuroumaru, sitting atop him, pinning his arms down with his knees. Juuroumaru grinned broadly, with an expression much like that of a happy puppy. He rolled off of the shocked Sesshoumaru and lay beside him, nuzzling his shoulder and humming happily.

Sesshoumaru sat up quickly, preventing Juuroumaru from further cuddling against him as Juuroumaru had obviously intended.

"You came back," he breathed, his voice filled with wonder, staring down at Juuroumaru. Juuroumaru was surprised by how much emotion crossed Sesshoumaru normally blank face.

"You- you came back- I thought that…" Juuroumaru's blank look put a halt to Sesshoumaru pointless words. He pursed his lips, his face suddenly changing into a blank, emotionless mask. He stared out the window, a façade of indifference to Juuroumaru's sudden, and admittedly relieving re-appearance. Juuroumaru sat up beside Sesshoumaru, worried and hurt that Sesshoumaru and so quickly blocked him out.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind. Reaching into his haori, he searched for the pearly little rock-like thing. When he found it, he grabbed Sesshoumaru's unresponsive hand and curled his fist around it, eagerly awaiting Sesshoumaru's response.

This seemed to surprise Sesshoumaru out of his self-imposed cocoon and he looked down blankly at the little thing in his hand. A shell? His eyes traveled from the white shell to Juuroumaru, who was looking at him expectantly.

Juuroumaru's eager looks dimmed a little at Sesshoumaru's reaction to his gift. His shoulders slumped. Sesshoumaru hadn't liked it… Just as he moved to get up, trying to force down the feeling of sadness welling in his throat, Sesshoumaru's hand caught his wrist. He looked up startled.

Sesshoumaru's gold eyes seemed to burn, with an intenseness that made Juuroumaru stagger back a little. He was forcefully pulled back into Sesshoumaru's arms and kissed possessively. The kiss was forceful, and hot and wonderful, all at the same time. It made Juuroumaru dizzy and thrilled. He wasn't afraid of his lack on control- no not at all; in fact, it felt wonderful, exciting, giving himself entirely to Sesshoumaru. Tentatively, Juuroumaru began to kiss back, his lips guided by Sesshoumaru's sure ones. (That sounds so retarded)

When it ended they both pulled away panting and Sesshoumaru found himself staring into pools of lust. "Thank you…" he breathed seductively, his lips curling into a feral grin against Juuroumaru's. He leaned in and kissed Juuroumaru again, instincts screaming at him to claim the other youkai his. His, his and always his. As his hands began roaming, he felt Juuroumaru recoil a little when his hands brushed the scar across Juuroumaru's belly.

"Sesshoumaru..." he trailed off in an unsteady voice.

"What's wrong?" breathed Sesshoumaru gently.

"Scared." he murmered. "Hurts... still." he shivered and looked away, hating the weakness in his voice.

"Tonight," Sesshoumaru whispered, easing Juuroumaru's shirt off of his narrow shoulders and kissing the pale, exposed skin…

"We celebrate the fall of Naraku's reign…" he felt Juuroumaru shiver in his arms but moan when he began nibbling on his pointed ear.

"And we shall see…" he whispered, licking the narrow shell, "if his last heir, will be ruled tonight."

Lemon? no lemon? kinky smut? whatever you want. review and tell me if you want smut or not. i can't decide whether i should skip it, or go ahead change the rating and write it... oh, and the whole 'rock-like thing', it's really just a shell, but Juuroumaru doesn't know that. he's a little pathetic... oh well. yay! dinner's ready.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Having carefully taken into consideration, the reviews of you awesome readers, Smut wins. For those of you who aren't comfortable with this whole deal, (although i don't know why you'd be reading this story if you weren't), you can go ahead and skip this chapter, it's not that important. (Just hot.)

WARNINGS- smut. guy smut. hot, guy smut. still with me? good.

Juuroumaru trembled with anticipation, his eyes locked on Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru began to remove his own shirt, his silver hair falling in a veil around him. When finished, he leaned back down his bare chest brushing against Juuroumaru's as he stole another kiss from Juuroumaru who eagerly kissed back. Sesshoumaru's hands roamed along the skin of Juuroumaru's back and hips, teasing the skin and dipping his hands in large circles lower.

And lower.

Juuroumaru suddenly arched upwards as Sesshoumaru's hands found his bottom. His hands began creeping up Juuroumaru's inner thighs making him squirm and moan. Sesshoumaru's assault ended and he leaned back to stare down at his prize.

Juuroumaru's cheeks were flushed and his skin covered in goose bumps. He looked up at Sesshoumaru with pure lust and before Sesshoumaru could stop him, he surged upwards and kissed Sesshoumaru, wrapping his arms around his pale neck. Sesshoumaru for his part was more surprised than he let show. He hadn't expected Juuroumaru to be so… forward.

Leaning down, he returned the fervent, desperate kiss, regulating it and slowly regaining control. However, before he knew it, Juuroumaru had flipped them over so that he was atop Sesshoumaru, straddling his waist with a smug look.

Sesshoumaru sat up a little making Juuroumaru slide down lower onto his belly. Juuroumaru made a little squeak but grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders for support.

Still straddling Sesshoumaru, he pinned an all to willing Sesshoumaru down with his hands. His captive secure, Juuroumaru tentatively leaned down and placed a kiss on Sesshoumaru's collarbone as if to experiment. Sesshoumaru's breath was light on his head and he tipped his own head up, kissing Sesshoumaru's jaw. Sesshoumaru felt his heart jump a little when the light kiss pressed against his collarbone and then his jaw. It seemed like little more than a breathe of air yet it was intimate none the less.

Juuroumaru, a little braver now that he knew his touch was welcome, began letting his hands roam along Sesshoumaru's chest and arms. Having abandoned their duty, "trapping" Sesshoumaru, the removal of his hands allowed Sesshoumaru to do a little exploration himself, running his hands up and down Juuroumaru's sides, lightly enough so as not to scare Juuroumaru away. Juuroumaru seemed to enjoy the light touches and even arched towards him despite his concentration on Sesshoumaru's chest.

Juuroumaru was entranced by the play of candlelight that made Sesshoumaru's whole body seem to flicker, leaving mysterious shadows. Sesshoumaru let his amusement show plainly. He found it absolutely adorable. Juuroumaru's sweet air of shyness only further endeared Sesshoumaru to him. He felt compelled to be sweet and patient with Juuroumaru, a resolve he found rather hard with the angle Juuroumaru's body pressed against him and moved every time Juuroumaru adjusted himself.

He didn't even try to suppress the moan that escaped him when Juuroumaru shifted his body, pushing his hips lower against Sesshoumaru. He looked down at Juuroumaru incredulously, but Juuroumaru looked entirely confused. His mouth was open a little, his hands motionless in the act of rubbing along Sesshoumaru's hips. Sesshoumaru smiled a little and kissed away the uncertainty.

Juuroumaru resumed his earlier exploration, tracing haphazard patterns on Sesshoumaru's chest and abdomen. He unconsciously moved again, making Sesshoumaru throw back his head and groan. "Juuroumaru-" he growled huskily. Juuroumaru looked confused and recoiled a little, fear apparent in his eyes.

"Ugh. You're wriggling is torture! Get on with it!" Juuroumaru blushed suddenly realizing what he must've unknowingly been doing to Sesshoumaru. Frankly, he didn't really know _what_ he was supposed to do now.

Sesshoumaru, seeing the prolonged silence as a sort of sign, flipped them back over so that he was atop Juuroumaru who looked slightly fearful and apprehensive. Sesshoumaru leaned down and began persuading Juuroumaru back into his squirming, wanting state again. He began removing Juuroumaru's clothes slowly. Purposely.

He kissed the skin as it came exposed, nipping every now and then making Juuroumaru yelp in surprise. He paused when he reached the shadowy region between Juuroumaru's legs. Juuroumaru let out a strangled scream when Sesshoumaru took him into his mouth. Juuroumaru's mind went blank. The intense, warm, wet heat that engulfed him was more than he could take. Moaning, he thrust deeply into the warm heat but before he could any further, the mouth disappeared. Sesshoumaru slid back up his body, aligning their bodies perfectly. Juuroumaru moaned and thrust up against Sesshoumaru who pushed him back.

Sesshoumaru began thrusting, placating Juuroumaru's erratic rhythm with slow, purposeful thrusts. Juuroumaru's arms twisted around his neck and he threw his head back and moaned. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed the exposed throat, nipping until he drew blood. A different sort of bloodlust raged within him and he sucked at the slow trickle. (Oh goodness, we're getting into blood sucking). Juuroumaru moaned and tipped his chin higher to expose more of his throat. Sesshoumaru paused feeling heady and dizzy with pleasure and the coppery taste of Juuroumaru's blood. He could feel the primal voices inside him, screaming for him to claim Juuroumaru his- his mate.

He thrust deeper eliciting a cry of pain and ecstasy from Juuroumaru. Still thrusting with his hips, he leaned down and lapped at the crooked mark, running his hot tongue along Juuroumaru collarbone. Juuroumaru moaned again and Sesshoumaru knew they were both getting close to the end. He thrust deeper, searching for the spot inside Juuroumaru.

Juuroumaru, his legs spread wide nearly screamed in pleasure as Sesshoumaru hit a spot inside him, triggering an intense, powerful thrill through his entire body. Sesshoumaru did it again and then a again, driving him into an oblivion of sweet rapture. When Juuroumaru found release, it was to feel Sesshoumaru's only moments later. He collapsed beneath Sesshoumaru, panting and exhausted, staring up into beautiful golden eyes. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed his swollen lips, making a slight pain thread through them. "Mine." Murmered Sesshoumaru just above Juuroumaru's lips. Juuroumaru smiled and bent upward to nuzzle Sesshoumaru's cheek in agreement. Sesshoumaru rolled off of him, wrapping his long arms around Juuroumaru's lean, lithe form. Juuroumaru turned around in his embrace, cuddling against Sesshoumaru's chest, and holding him tightly to himself.

"Ahem." The quiet moment of perfect understanding was broken. The person responsible, standing nervously at the door with flaming cheeks to match his hair, tried desperately to look anywhere but at the newely mated couple. "umm... Sesshoumaru-sama- I, er… that is to say…" "out with it Kyo!" roared Sesshoumaru irritably. Meanwhile, Juuroumaru was busy pulling the covers up to hide his nude body and hide behind Sesshoumaru. Kyo quailed but delivered his message clearly enough.

"Inuyasha is coming."

With that, he ducked out and practically ran back to the servants quarters.

a/n- is that a plot I smell! lol. I love you Happiness Should Be A Sin. ehehehhehe.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- wow! gosh, i've been meaning to thank everyone for the great reviews. lol. i love you too Hannah. and Tia. anyways, i'm totally okay with anyone who'd like to use this pairing, i'm happy to have been an inspiration. here's the next chappy! enjoy!

Juuroumaru found himself still blushing when he thought of the previous night for the umpteenth time. Could that have really happened? Had he truly just been deemed Sesshoumaru's mate?

He squeaked suddenly when he felt arms encircle him. He shuddered as Sesshoumaru pressed a soft kiss to the small jagged mark on his neck. "Are you ready?" murmured Sesshoumaru in his ear. "Y-yes." He managed to stutter, his mind having gone gloriously blank at the feeling of Sesshoumaru wrapped around him. Sesshoumaru smiled against Juuroumaru's neck.

"And no annihilating the hanyou, hmm?"

"Yes Sess-" he gasped as he felt Sesshoumaru's teeth nibbling on his sensitive ear. He let his head fall back against Sesshoumaru's shoulder, exposing his throat to the wet trail of kisses down his neck. Sesshoumaru grinned. He released Juuroumaru and left the room as if nothing had happened.

Juuroumaru stumbled over to Sesshoumaru's bed, trying to regain his thoughts and calm himself. Why did Sesshoumaru make him feel like that?

That wasn't important now.

All that mattered was preparing for Inuyasha. Since their arrival the previous morning, Inuyasha and his friends had been given the east wing, as far from Juuroumaru as possible so as not to spark a fight. Nonetheless, Inuyasha's initial shock at the sight of Juuroumaru had quickly turned into anger as had Juuroumaru's. Ever since, a palpable tension had hung in the air and Juuroumaru found himself plagued with horrible nightmares that very night. There was no comfort to be found, not even Sesshoumaru snug embrace had kept him safe from the horrors that replayed in his mind.

Juuroumaru shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he set his face in an emotionless expression, putting up mental barriers before he was to face Inuyasha… the foul hanyou who had nearly killed him. He was loathe to leave the safe comfort of Sesshoumaru's room, especially if his reason was Inuyasha, a being who should've remained a thing of the past and nothing more. But no, the symbol of his original purpose in life was back to haunt him, to remind him of the puppet he had been. He shuddered inwardly, a dark, cold voice whispering in his mind.

"You could not even kill that pathetic excuse for a hanyou! Pitiful. He should've been easy to dispose of you worthless wretch! And now you will know what happens when you fail…" A sadistic smile burned in the forefront of Juuroumaru's mind. he couldn't keep himself from remembering the excruciating beating he had suffered for failing... momentarily, he was consumed in long buried memories. He automatically touched his cheek, half expecting to feel the sticky, half-congealed blood across the left side of his cheek after Naraku's beating.

No. he would forget all of that. He pushed the memory away of thoughts of a large warm pelt and soft gold eyes. He abandoned the pain, escaping to a warm riverbed and bright green trees. He took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru would be there. It'd be ok.

He straightened his simple white kimono and darted out of the room to catch up with Sesshoumaru. He slowed down when Sesshoumaru back was within seeing distance, suddenly releasing an unknown tension that had built up inside him. the sight of Sesshoumaru's steady for made him feel better. A wicked idea suddenly formed in his mind when Sesshoumaru gave no indication that he had heard Juuroumaru's approach. a small smile curved his lips as he sped up.

His bare feet made little sound as he snuck up on Sesshoumaru. He crept closer, pressing himself against the walls, cloaking himself in shadow. Seeing his opportunity as Sesshoumaru paused around the corner, he jumped out, intent on grabbing Sesshoumaru from behind. However, instead of launching himself at Sesshoumaru's back, he found himself run straight into Sesshoumaru's chest. His current position, that is, pressed up against Sesshoumaru's chest made him frown. It wasn't supposed to happen like that…

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Going somewhere?" Juuroumaru pouted and pushed Sesshoumaru away grumpily. Sesshoumaru laughed, pushed Juuroumaru's thick lavender locks away from his face before resuming his pace. Juuroumaru grumbled, following Sesshoumaru. However, he hadn't given up just yet. Waiting until Sesshoumaru rounded another corner, he hung back, waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back for him. sure enough, a few moments later, he heard the break in Sesshoumaru's footfalls, before they started coming back in his direction. With a broad grin, he jumped out in front of Sesshoumaru's path. Sesshoumaru chuckled and caught him up in a hug. Juuroumaru happily cuddled into Sesshoumaru's arms, forgetting his uncertainty over the dinner he was about to attend with Inuyasha.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru held him all the way to the dining hall, ignoring the stares and giggles from countless blushing servants. At the entrance door he stopped, facing Juuroumaru with a stern expression. "Remember, you are not to fight with him. despite how he may provoke you, you will not fight with him, you are still healing, remember that." Juuroumaru bowed his head, his numerous healing injuries seeming to make themselves known just for good measure. "yes Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Chin up. You are better than they will ever be." Juuroumaru glowed at the praise, a pride he held as they entered the room to a chorus of gasps and whispers.

There were six of them: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kaede(?), and the fox kit. Kyo had seemingly taken a liking to the kit for he flitted around him unnecessarily.

All heads turned when Sesshoumaru made his entrance, his cold eyes sweeping over the group dismissively. He sat at the head of the table, Juuroumaru at his right and Inuyasha at his left. Inuyasha was glaring blatantly at Juuroumaru but Juuroumaru ignored him, fixing his eyes on the spread laid out before him. while Sesshoumaru had refused anything fancy, the servants had decorated the table grandly, having needed an excuse for decoration after so long without. The tablecloth was a rich burgundy, accented with gold lace woven in to look like lattice. The silverware was polished blindingly, finished with gold and every napkin had been shaped into a fancy flower. Wine (sake? Whatever. This fic is so American-ized anyway, it doesn't matter) had been served and goblets never emptied. Sesshoumaru waved his hand at a servant who nodded and promptly signaled for dinner to be served.

Kyo who had been busily chatting with the red haired kit, jumped and rushed off to pretend he was helping serve the extravagant meal, unnecessarily brushing against the kit every time leaned over the table. Little was said throughout the large dinner. Eyes however, spoke rapidly. Juuroumaru would look up every now and then to see eyes darting about, knowing glances, frustrated looks, curious expressions. Juuroumaru generally avoided eyes, focusing instead on the rich meal. The frigidness that hung in the air seemed to melt a little as wine was downed and food eaten.

At last, when a green tinted sorbet was served, the eye's fervent looks had slowed to bland glances and a couple attempts and conversation. It was obvious however that minds were elsewhere and it wasn't long before the group got right down to the point of their visit.

"Sesshoumaru," said Kagome, a slight quiver in her voice. "I'm sure you're wondering why we're here. It concerns the Shikon no tama. Umm… Kaede?" Kaede nodded. she stood slowly, her girth giving her a large presence despite her lack of height. Juuroumaru even looked up, tearing away from his food to watch the elderly miko.

"As you know, Kagome has been in possession of the Shikon no tama ever since the battle." She paused, looking around. "We all know that should the jewel have fallen into Naraku's hands, dark times would have plagued our era. Many contributed in this battle, many suffered losses, many risked everything. As a gratitude to all those who helped to bring Naraku down, one wish will be granted to each of the fighters in the war, that is, those who were on our side." No one doubted why Kaede added the last comment but Inuyasha was the only one tactless enough to glance over at Juuroumaru. She coughed before continuing. "Needless to say that certain wishes cannot be granted- that is using the jewel for evil, however, the Shikon no Tama's power is great enough even to bring back the dead..."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "So what will it be Sesshoumaru? If you wish to think it over, I can give you time, just tell me when-" "Rin." Said Sesshoumaru without any hesitation, never dropping his stoical manner.

"Ex-excuse me?" Kagome was rather confused. (or maybe just dumb? sorry, sorry...)

"Rin." Replied Sesshoumaru again, in the same monotone voice. "I want you to bring Rin back." There were many surprised faces, Inuyasha's among them as he stared up at his brother with wide eyes. Kagome seemed taken aback as well but quickly regained composure.

"done."

a/n- yay! another chapter. ok, i don't know when i'll update again, i've been rather lazy lately but i will eventually.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n- That took WAY too long, i promise i'll post more often. Ethereal….? hmph. i miss your reviews…. anyway, enjoy, flame, etc.

Juuroumaru spent his night alone while Sesshoumaru and the miko went to work. He found he really didn't like being alone. Really, really, really didn't like it. He tossed and turned, unconsciously hoping to roll himself into Sesshoumaru's arms even though Sesshoumaru was definitely not there. More than once, his fingers sought to twine themselves in Sesshoumaru's non-existent pelt.

Finally, grumpily, he sat up and stalked from the bed, darting out to find Sesshoumaru. His crossness made him more careless than usual and it wasn't long before the corridors were entirely deserted as servants rushed to avoid him. He made his way down to the dining hall, wandering around, searching for Sesshoumaru's scent. At last, he got the faintest trace of Sesshoumaru's smell, lingering by the Far East door. He let himself through, catching the miko's high pitched voice saying something incoherent. He crept down the strange, dark corridor, sensing the tangible magic in the air. It was unnerving and thrilling at the same time, but what solely occupied Juuroumaru's mind was the thought of Sesshoumaru beyond one of the doors.

At the end of the corridor, he caught a glance of silver and he mindlessly followed it, sure it was Sesshoumaru. He was sorely mistaken however. Sneering, Inuyasha shoved him backwards away from the hanyou. Juuroumaru snarled and struck back before Inuyasha could raise his arms to defend himself. Inuyasha grunted from the impact as he fell hard against the back wall. Inuyasha was up in a matter of moments, glaring at Juuroumaru.

"What do you want you stupid kumo? I knew you could be trusted," there was smugness in his voice that only further infuriated Juuroumaru. He remained motionless however, his body rigid, singing with anticipation. Moments later, Inuyasha launched himself off of the wall, his claws outstretched. Juuroumaru dodged easily enough and whirled to face yet another obvious attack from the hanyou. This time however, Juuroumaru managed to hit Inuyasha as he flew past.

"Kuso!" swore Inuyasha loudly.

Picking himself up, he sloppily ran at Juuroumaru, managing to catch his shoulder, tearing at him roughly. Juuroumaru hissed in pain and jerked away, his shoulder throbbing. He raised a hand to swipe at Inuyasha but his hand stopped midair as a familiar voice accompanied by a scream were heard from the door behind. He whirled to face Sesshoumaru who was standing in the doorway, surrounded by a strange light that seemed to emanate from the room beyond.

"If you two are quite done…" Juuroumaru shot a glance towards Inuyasha who was being coddled and fussed over by the young miko. Juuroumaru felt a slight pang of jealousy, wishing Sesshoumaru was holding him like that, checking to see if he was ok. Instead, Sesshoumaru wordlessly disappeared back into the room, followed shortly by the miko who glanced warily at him. Juuroumaru watched as the door shut firmly behind them. Sighing, ignoring the hanyou entirely, he walked back into the dining room, wordlessly passing kyo and the kit who were curled up beside each other, staring up at the sky roof. He quietly slipped out of the manor and into the woods. This time however, he made himself scarce, gliding through the forest like a ghost.

He found his beach and curled up in the dry sand, letting its coarse texture caress his cheek. Just like Kyo and the kit, he stared up at the wide expanse of midnight sky. The difference however, was that while they lay beside each other in comforting warmth, Juuroumaru was a lone speck on the edge of an erratic ocean.

Juuroumaru returned the next morning, not to be greeted by Sesshoumaru, but by a shrill, energetic young girl. At first he was taken aback, and simply stared blankly down at the little girl who seemed to be trying to offer him flowers. She kept smiling and twirling, saying his name over and over. He mouthed wordlessly at her as she bounced around him, tugging his haori and exclaiming over his sandiness.

She babbled non-stop, too fast for him to understand. She kept thrusting the bouquet at him until he finally swatted it away out of pure irritation. She pouted before turning and skipping away, saying something over her shoulder. Juuroumaru shook his head in confusion, and walked towards the manor, intent on a hot bath and a good meal to make him forget that annoying little voice. When he reached the doors, he was met by Kyo who was still curled around the little kit, as he dragged him towards the garden. Kyo smiled brightly when he saw Juuroumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama will be happy you're back! He wanted to introduce you to Rin." Juuroumaru remembered the name, something about her last night… "Oh! There she is!" he pointed in the direction the annoying little girl had skipped, his finger falling dead center on the flower picking girl. Juuroumaru blinked.

No.

Moments later, Sesshoumaru was in the picture, picking up Rin. She hooked her arms around him and he smiled warmly at her.

No. No. No. NOT fair.

Juuroumaru's eyes narrowed. "Umm… Juuroumaru?" asked Kyo, unlatching from the kit to tug on Juuroumaru's sand covered haori. Juuroumaru growled and stormed into the hallway leaving a trail of sand behind him. Kyo watched him leave, confusion clear on his face. Sesshoumaru was at his side a few moments later. "Where is Juuroumaru?" he asked leisurely. Kyo glanced up at Sesshoumaru, who was staring off at Rin.

"Er… just follow the sand trail."

"…" Sesshoumaru sighed before doing just that. He followed the thick trail all the way up to his chambers and into the bathing chamber where he found Juuroumaru angrily tugging at the multiple knots in his hair and scrubbings his arms till they were an angry red. More than once, he just ripped the knots out or raked at his arms with his claws. Sesshoumaru frowned, still unnoticed, and walked to the edge of the tub, to stop Juuroumaru from doing anymore damage. Juuroumaru gasped at the contact and turned to Sesshoumaru who wasn't even looking, and was instead methodically sifting through the pile of tangled hair, removing twigs and undoing knots. Juuroumaru sighed and relaxed, leaning into the gentle touch. They didn't speak, and neither seemed willing to fill the silence.

When Juuroumaru's hair once again fell against his back in a silky pool, Sesshoumaru pulled him out of the tub dried him off and dressed him. Juuroumaru didn't mind and let himself be handled. He was becoming more and more drowsy, as if drunk off of the constant attention of Sesshoumaru. He lazily wandered towards the bed, tugging Sesshoumaru along with him. However, before they were even close, Sesshoumaru was pulling him in the other direction.

"Rin Is outside." he said. Juuroumaru surpressed his pout as they both left the chamber and went back out into the garden where Kyo, Rin and the kit were happily playing. Rin, who spotted them first, quickly rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. Juuroumaru wrinkled his nose in distaste. Rin turned to him next, giving her best grin. (a/n I'm sorry but I was always totally annoyed by Rin talking in 3rd person, so my Rin doesn't)

"Hi! I'm Rin! You're Juuroumaru! I saw you earlier, you were all sandy and smelly but now you're clean and you're hair is sooooo pretty just like Sesshoumaru-sama's I want my hair to be long like that too but Sesshoumaru-sama said it'll take longer to grow like that because I'm human so it grows slower-" she paused for breath leaving Juuroumaru's mind reeling. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Rin, you are overwhelming Juuroumaru," Rin's eyes widened and then she giggled, grabbing Juuroumaru around the middle. "Sorry Juuroumaru-san (?) There's just so much to tell you!" Juuroumaru still couldn't bring himself to form words. Uncomfortably he shifted in the crushing embrace, trying to pry the tightly wound fingers from his haori. The day continued in a similar way. That is to say, Rin was chatty and clingy, Sesshoumaru content and Juuroumaru grumpy.

For the first time since the nightmares, he was made to sleep in his old room, only without the chains. He lay silently, mentally counting to 100 before creeping out of his bed and towards Sesshoumaru's chambers. There, he would curl up beside Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru would wind his arms around him and tell Juuroumaru that nobody would ever take his place…

He snuck close to the bed, sliding himself beneath the sheets till he came in contact with a body. He happily cuddled closer, only to suddenly fly back as a shrill scream assaulted his ears. He stared wide eyed up at the bed, as a pair of equally fearful eyes stared back down at him. His fear and surprise melted away almost instantly.

He growled. She yelped and retreated back onto the bed with a whisper of silk. Sitting up, Juuroumaru was met by the full picture. There was Sesshoumaru, his flawless pelt wrapped protectively around Rin as he gently patted her on the head, reassuring her. Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly met his own and he saw anger and frustration there. Juuroumaru quailed under the fierce gaze, and without another word, turned, and ran.

A/N- gosh sorry that was so… half-ass. i'm slowly losing interest but i'm gonna keep posting. it'll get better i hope, i think i'm just sad cuz i have to push Juuroumaru away. ( poor Juuroumaru….


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days dragged on in much the same fashion. Sesshoumaru went about his business. Rin was wildly happy all the time. Juuroumaru went ignored. He fell into a sulking mood, appearing at dinner only when necessary and remaining in the forest for long periods of time. The hanyou and his friends had left, leaving Kyo in an ill mood as well. Sesshoumaru didn't bug either of them much about it; occasionally commenting offhandedly on how Juuroumaru's bad mood frightened the servants, or how Kyo's brooding was starting to get annoying.

Rin and much of the staff soon learned to avoid Juuroumaru, and seemed relieved when he'd slip out of the manor into the forest. For hours on end, he would aimlessly wander, sometimes returning to the beach, other times taking out his frustration on the forest. So recklessly did he move and so easily his emotions showed, that he didn't even notice that he was constantly being watched by a pair of dull yellow eyes.

It wasn't until the creature made itself known that Juuroumaru stopped tearing about, and ripping up the large bed of orange flowers. Suddenly, his senses rushed back to him as the sirens in his mind went off.

Juuroumaru glared intently at the toad, his purple eyes flashing. Jaken grinned a sickly sweet grin, without the fear from their last meeting.

"Sesshoumaru's changed hasn't he," commented Jaken nonchalantly; though glee dripped from every word as he waddled beside the remaining flowers that wreathed the small clearing Juuroumaru had created. Juuroumaru threw a sloppy punch at him which Jaken avoided with ease, his staff clunking down on Juuroumaru's head. Juuroumaru hissed in pain, snapping his teeth to reveal small pointy fangs.

When he threw a second punch he missed Jaken entirely.

"Haha... you've been around that hanyou far too much. But hear me out, there is a way…" said Jaken with a manic glee in his eye as he danced about avoiding Juuroumaru's half-hearted attacks.

Jaken finally gave Juuroumaru a sound thump on the head with his staff, subduing Juuroumaru long enough for Jaken to speak.

"So foolish, when I am simply trying to help you. I believe our opinion is one and the same where the girl is concerned. If we join together…"

Juuroumaru only growled, his world spinning slightly from the blow to the head. He glared at the slightly fuzzy looking, ugly toad- a violent contrast to the creamy orange flowers that made for the background.

His hand twitching on impulse to strike out again. Why should he trust this pathetic creature? The toad couldn't want to help him. Besides, he dearly wanted revenge for his aching head.

"Rin, I have come to find has a passion for flowers. Now, while there are beautiful flowers within Sesshoumaru-sama's garden, I think she'd very much enjoy the wild ones from this very forest... perhaps, she'd enjoy a few hours away from Sesshoumaru-sama's watchful eyes."

Juuroumaru twitched at the mention of the girl's name. If she were out in this forest- even if it were only for a few minutes… and then he understood. He threw Jaken a quick glance who was rubbing his hands together with a barely concealed look of malice.

In his mind's eye, Juuroumaru saw the girl curled up in Sesshoumaru's pelt. His eyes narrowed. He looked at Jaken with a calculating look.

"At sunset." Was Juuroumaru's hoarse whisper before he sprung up into the trees disappearing almost instantaneously.

When Jaken was sure Juuroumaru was out of earshot, he began to laugh. He cackled wildly, his large ugly green head thrown back.

"Ah, I am a genius! Two birds with one stone… two birds with one stone…"

He cackled on, dancing about in the small trampled bed of flowers. From a by-standers point of view, he would've looked very much like a wild man dancing through a livid fire, only rather than flames, he was stomping on pale, orange flowers…

A/N- short chapter I know, but I think it was appropriately so. Next one will be up pretty soon, thanks for the reviews, you guys keep me going! … well, you and Weird Al Yankovic, he's very cool too. And ice cream. I like that too.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Eeek. Sorry…. frickin school…. Anyway, enjoy, flame, eat? I don't know, but personally, I don't get into that sorta thing. Haha. I'm tired. I leave.

Juuroumaru silently watched his prey approach. From his vantage point through the small knot of trees he had concealed himself in, he could see the small girl skipping happily, the comparatively calm toad in tow.

Juuroumaru could almost feel the glee that dripped from the toad, and he couldn't help but wonder how the girl didn't notice it. She seemed far too wrapped up in cheerfulness to note the ominous state of the forest- the dead silence, the lack of birds.

Juuroumaru crouched lower, his branch staunchly supporting him for the spring he would make as soon as the girl was close enough… one step… a hop… two more…

Juuroumaru crouched down, sprung up into the air, and pounced down on the girl. A split second before he made contact, the girl looked up and Juuroumaru registered the fear in her eyes before his body collided with hers. The impact of his weight pushed her down onto the ground screaming, her little hands reaching up to claw at Juuroumaru.

Juuroumaru fought away the small, skinny arms, remembering the way they had wrapped around Sesshoumaru. He didn't notice the blood pouring from her wrists or the tears that had pricked the corners of her eyes.

All he could see as his hands raked through clothing and flesh was the girl curled up in Sesshoumaru arms, hugging him. There was white noise in his ears, a clear, pure ringing that made a small part of him laugh gleefully. He continued scratching at her arms and face, feeding off of the pain as bloodlust raged within him. His breathing was hard and eyes large of dilated. The screams began to break off and then stopped all together.

Juuroumaru's senses slowly returned without the screaming in his ears. Soon, all that he could hear was the soft swaying of the trees and his own harsh breathing.

The red before his eyes faded to reveal the small, ruined girl, eyes closed, face red. His eyes widened in horror as he shot away from the girl. He stared down at her with wild eyes, his hands touching the torn, orange kimono. His trembling hand found one of the deeper scratches on her hip and he watched in utter horror as his three fingers lined up perfectly with the wound. He had done this… all of this…

A nearby snarl cut through the silence and Juuroumaru was suddenly knocked off of his feet and thrown back, stopped only by a tree trunk some 30 feet away. He hit it hard, and with a sickening thump cracked his head against the tree. He closed his eyes as he slid down the tree; his raspy breathe coming in short gasps, as he cradled a broken wrist to his chest.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Sesshoumaru lunging at him right before they collided, uprooting the tree and rolling back because of the impact.

Sesshoumaru struck him hard across the face but Juuroumaru didn't even cry out. He didn't even react to the blow; only shut his eyes with a feeling of utter detachment. The pain didn't even seem to register as Sesshoumaru continued to beat him and he wondered briefly if Rin had felt this way as well.

Finally, it seemed to stop and he opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing above him and looking down at him, half stricken with pain, half filled with rage. Juuroumaru shut his eyes, twin tears trailing down his moon shaped face. This was it… Sesshoumaru would kill him…

"Leave this forest and don't ever come back. If I see you again, I will kill you."

With that, Sesshoumaru turned and with blurred vision, Juuroumaru watched him go to Rin and kneel down beside her. He picked up her limp form, pressing his pale hand to her bloody forehead.

Juuroumaru's eyesight dimmed and he slowly began to lose consciousness, but not before seeing Sesshoumaru gently wrapping Rin in his pelt.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- SORRRYY! Frickin school…English… EVIL. Anyway, lots has happened since the last chapter, none of which is at all necessary for you to know- I got 2nd place in my horse show! Yay. Anyway. I highly recommend going and checking out Zaleone's fic "**An Unforeseen Complication**" it's a great Juuroumaru/Sesshoumaru fic she's just started.

So, enjoy, flame etc. any comments, you can email me Kay. English test tomorrow. G'night.

Juuroumaru's first instinct, as he slowly returned to the world of consciousness, was to fight off the little hands that groped at his arms and legs. Hands tugged at his hair, dangerous claws brushing his scalp. Murmuring voices, just beyond his perception spoke above him and he strained to understand.

Something cool and heavy had been placed on his head, cloaking his eyes and forehead. This caused everything to go even a shade darker of dark (It's possible!) which frightened him more than it should have.

For a moment, he was sure he had plunged back into one of the horrible nightmares that had plagued him. The insistent tugging and utter darkness frightened Juuroumaru and his only console, his solitary comforter was no longer there. He groaned and thrashed, trying to fight off the small hands, but it was impossible. His muscles felt sluggish and heavy, and he was quickly recaptured. The cool heavy thing that had been pressed against his head was removed and Juuroumaru opened his eyes, looking around frantically.

He blinked.

The forest.

Then he was… alive?

Above him, splayed out like the fingers of a brittle hand, spread a canopy of trees. The first stars of night poked through, and the silver moon lighted patches of thick vegetation. He looked from side to side, seeing a blur of eyes and faces, illuminated by firelight and flickering with shadow. The callous hands that held him down trembled and then removed themselves all together. Juuroumaru sat up slowly, fighting the aching in his head and nearly retching at the sour, pungent smell that hung in the air.

Grouped around him in an array of sizes of colors was a gathering of youkai. Their eyes seemed to burn out of the darkness, their very faces flickering in and out of focus. Most of them had scooted a good few feet back when he had begun to a move, but a curious few lingered. Most of the group were narrow, witty looking fox youkai, some, shy feline cubs who hid in the protection of their mother's thick coats, and a precious few scatter of bears.

All of the youkai regarded him with something akin to awe. Curious, furtive looks were shot his way and a few simply stared in shock.

Trembling, Juuroumaru scooted backwards, scattering the small grouping that had been regarding him from behind. He winced as something sharp slid quite effortlessly into his palm, but it didn't stop him. He continued moving backwards over feather soft grass and smooth pebbles. No one tried to stop him, but their bright eyes followed him the whole way.

The group was far larger than he'd first perceived. From an outsider's point of view, he was able to realize the sheer size of the pack and he couldn't help but feel intimidated by them. In the background, beyond the youkai and the firelight, he could make out a dark hole, a cave, also filled with peering eyes and vague shapes of bodies.

A pretty blue-eyed fox edged towards him, and his rapidly focusing eyes shifted to her immediately. Red-gold locks that reminded him of Kyo's framed her pixie face, and her mischievous, slanted eyes made Juuroumaru nervous.

When she was within arms reach, she slowly extended a small, refined hand and, reached out to touch Juuroumaru's bruised, slashed arm. Juuroumaru twitched and jerked away, a glare forming on his bruised, battered face. The fox seemed unfazed, her hand poised in the air at the spot where she had made brief contact.

Her hand flicked back into her waistband, producing something akin to a wineskin, corked with some thick bunch of herbs. A low murmur rippled throughout the group, as well as a few sly grins. Juuroumaru's eyes frantically switched to the other youkai, noticing that they too held bottles. She uncorked the bottle and an overpowering scent filled Juuroumaru's nostrils.

The fox stepped closer to Juuroumaru and before he could protest, she pushed the wineskin against his lips. Juuroumaru shook his head in protest, dizzied by the smell of the amber liquid. She did it again, more persistently, successfully tipping a small amount into Juuroumaru's lips. Juuroumaru spit it out on reaction, but not before the taste had entered his mouth. It was wholly sweet and bitter at the same time. Its aroma dizzied him and he whimpered unknowingly.

He stared at the bottle with horrified fixation. The amber liquid within brought memories of warm eyes and gentle caress. At the same time however, harsh blows and anger assaulted him in the same look.

He shuddered at the memory and the fox took the opportunity to push another small quantity into his mouth while he desperately tried to deal with his pain. Juuroumaru sputtered and coughed, convulsing at the present pain, but it seemed suddenly warmed by another feeling that spread through his belly as the liquid rushed down through him. He felt a blissful smile tug at his lips at the fierce taste which seemed to numb his pain

This time, when his eyes connected with the golden liquid, it was slightly blurred and less hurtful to see. He closed his eyes to the blur of faces around him, feeling as if he were spinning wildly. Without warning, his hand thrust out and jerked the wineskin from the smirking fox. He pressed it to his lips and downed it in a single, painful gulp. It burned all the way down and Juuroumaru wallowed in the taste. Faces were no longer visible and Juuroumaru slipped into the blissful oblivion.

Suddenly, the fox's fingers laced with his own and she was pulling him towards the fire which had been stoked to a raging blaze. He stumbled after her, the ground coming frightfully close to meet him. He closed his hand tighter around her delicate one.

When they were a few feet from the fire, a crude beat was drummed on the ground and the fox drew away from him and began twisting and turning, writhing before the firelight. To Juuroumaru, she was little more than a lithe blur, moving with a seductive nature that begged him to join. Others of the clan had taken deep swigs from their wineskins and risen as well, dancing their own interpretation of the full moon's festival.

Juuroumaru swayed slightly, seduced by the drumbeat and the flickering lights. Without warning, or in his foggy mind anyway, he was bodily pulled into the dance by a grown fox and for a moment, the world disappeared.

Than he was dancing, stamping his feet and leaping with the rest. His arms snaked upward, clawing towards the sky before falling, falling low and sweeping around to hold his own shoulders. One hand brushed a small discrete but entirely intended bite mark on his neck but he didn't care to remember how he had gotten it. Caring hurt, and right now, he didn't want to hurt.

He danced harder, shaking with effort, as his body seemed to rip apart painlessly. His eyes found the now blazing fire and a disapproving face seemed to look up from the flames. Silver hair and sad amber eyes were locked with his and his alone. Juuroumaru shuddered and looked away, his hand finding a nearby wineskin. He downed the content, feeling again the heady, pleasurable rush that he had felt only in one other situation.

The burning sensation brought tears to his eyes and he swiped them away to perceive his new world.

The trees, the sky, the youkai- they all met in one fantastic blur of color and light. Pain and memory were no longer his. This was his. This array of hazed beauty, free of hurt or thought. His eyes found the fire again. The flames danced higher than ever and Juuroumaru followed into the blissful oblivion of the midnight sky.

A/N- wootles.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so sorry I've abandoned everyone for so long! My poor Juuroumaru too…. but I swear I'm _going_ to finish this story.

….It's my New Years resolution along with flying a kite.

A crease of worry had formed on Sesshoumaru's forehead. Rin had been away all day, most likely frolicking in the potent wild flowers that crazed Sesshoumaru's sensitive sense of smell. Yet still, something lingered in the back of his mind, bothering him to no end. Was it the scar on Rin's neck that would forever remind him of her mortality- his inability to keep her fresh and young? Was it the fact that she was no longer the affectionate little girl, but instead, a blooming young woman of thirteen? Or was it that, of late, she had been spending numerous hours with the village children who lived away from his forest…

The first time he had seen them, two boys spying on Rin from a hazelnut tree, the desire to tear them apart in the most painful way had urged him into action seconds before Rin laughed and skipped over to them. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized that these other humans were not a new occurrence for Rin- in fact, judging by the way she allowed the darker haired boy to put in arm around her, they could possibly have been old friends. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl, to low for the human ears as he watched the three stalk off through the forest. With more force than necessary, he silently launched himself from the ground to an overhanging tree. For the rest of the day, he tracked them, twitching every time he saw the dark haired boy make discreet advances on his Rin.

By sunset, the two boys had bid Rin farewell, causing Sesshoumaru's low snarl to cease. He dropped from the tree he had been spying from, his eyes narrowing as Rin's gaze met his own. Rin seemed surprised but brushed the emotion away with an unconvincing smile.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted cheerily, all the while smoothing her rumpled kimono. Sesshoumaru growled in response. Rin flinched a little but held her ground.

"Who are they?" he said, eyes narrow. Rin sighed.

"They are friends Sesshoumaru-sama, they are simply boys from the village." The pleading note in her voice to close the discussion further angered Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sneered. "So I suppose you'd wish to go live there now, won't you?" He knew it was childish but he didn't think he could take the pain of losing Rin as well.

"That's not what I mean!" cried Rin, her eyes bright and rimmed with tears.

"Then what?" Sesshoumaru hissed, "Why do you spend your time with such common creatures if you do not wish to leave me and live with _them_?"

Rin's demeanor turned cold. "Common?" her voice rose shrilly. "You forget Sesshoumaru-sama, I too am one of those _common creatures_. Maybe I _should_ live with them, it is my right- they are my class after all." She nearly shouted the last words, straightening into her whole five foot three.

Had Sesshoumaru himself not been so upset, he might've been appalled by Rin's sense of courage and intimidating stance. She truly had grown up, more than Sesshoumaru realized. She was no longer the battered little orphan, but was instead a beautiful young woman, slowly developing a curvy waist and full breasts. And with these physical changes came attitude changes as well. More frequently, she seemed to get upset, and more often he found her stalking off into the forest.

Sesshoumaru sneered.

"You think you could survive among them? What will happen when you become ill? What if their generous acceptance runs out and you are left homeless? What do you think you will do when there is famine, plague, you know nothing of the life they lead."

"And whose fault is that!" replied Rin scathingly. "To you, I would prefer the plague." The word stung Sesshoumaru. He opened his mouth to reprimand her- say something in his defense, but no words escaped him. Angrily, he whirled around and stalked off in the direction of his home, utterly ignoring Rin's shoulders slump and the small sob that escaped her as she fell into step behind him. He would not allow Rin to be swayed into wanting to live among the villagers. She was foolish- she knew nothing of the animosity, the greed, the weakness of humans.

That day's argument was only the first of many bitter arguments, and each time, Sesshoumaru felt Rin growing more distant from him. Her words became more caustic, more hateful until they no longer spoke at all. Sesshoumaru began to take refuge in the high balcony above his room. He would stare off into the forest, secretly hoping for a hint of lavender among the forest.

He had never quite managed to forget that day some five years ago. The image of his mate, of his beautiful companion had refused to cease in nagging him. There were times when Sesshoumaru would wake in the night, feeling beside him for a whisper of lavender mane or a pale, smooth waist. The torturous emptiness, along with the knowledge of Rin growing apart from him began to take its toll on Sesshoumaru's strong frame. He lost what little color constant movement had alighted in his cheeks. He dropped a frightening amount of weight until he seemed as frail as Juuroumaru had been when Sesshoumaru had found him. His eyes dulled until their color was hardly recognizable and the Great Sesshoumaru seemed little more than a husk of what he had once been.

Rin's adamant refusal of speaking was forgotten as she tried to help Sesshoumaru. Jaken as well worried over his Lord, shrieking with worry and alerting the entire household of Sesshoumaru's downward descent. Few of the servants actually knew Sesshoumaru so they were not really bothered, but the ones who did, Kyo, and Jaken set to helping him.

They were dismayed to find that little could be done. When spoken to, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to hear. It was as if he had taken refuge somewhere inside himself where he could neither hear nor feel. Nothing Rin, Jaken or Kyo would say or do would suffice to liven him. His eyes were dull as they stared out the window and his thick pelt was tangled and matted.

Finally, Rin could take it no longer. She packed up her bag, taking what few things would be necessary as well as the small gifts and trinkets Sesshoumaru had presented her with over the years. She returned to Sesshoumaru who didn't even look up as she entered. She leaned down to him and pressed a light kiss to his temple.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. I will never forget…" without looking back, she turned and left.

Nobody tried to stop her, but multiple servants watched her with sorrowful eyes. Kyo met her in the hall looking betrayed and confused. She only shook her head in response to his questioning gaze before stepping around him and out of the house.

Tears stung her eyes as she braved the forest, holding her sack close less a vine snag it. Her ears were alert for the sounds she was searching for. She trekked for a few days with little success. She had heard not a sound nor seen a trace of what she was searching for and she was beginning to feel as if she should return to Sesshoumaru where her care seemed more necessary than the fruitless journey.

finally, on the fourth day of her trek, while dipping her petit feet in a running stream alongside a beach, her mysterious target found her and nearly pounced on her. With a cry she jumped back out of harms way, brandishing her walking stick in feeble defense. Her eyes widened as old fears and memories surfaced and the knowledge that Sesshoumaru was not here to help her was realized. She looked up, slowly. framed by a mane of lavender hair, a pair of dark, sapphire eyes met her gaze.


	19. Chapter 19

Rin felt the fear begin to creep up inside of her as she stared into Juuroumaru's uncomprehending eyes. There was no recognition in that stare, only a feral, hungry gaze that she so feared. She shivered taking in Juuroumaru for what he had become: a feral youkai. Having worn down his clothes to threadbare rags and seemingly not bathed in all the time that had passed, Juuroumaru truly looked like a wild animal. Blood and dirt were streaked all along his bare legs and naked arms and clumps of strange substances had formed in his sheer, lavender hair.

Juuroumaru advanced and Rin backed away slowly, holding out her walking stick in meek defense.

Juuroumaru didn''t even notice the gnarled barrier that separated him from the delectable meal that stood before him. She made a strange noise, words that stoked buried memories in Juuroumaru's mind, but Juuroumaru couldn't bring himself to dwell on it.

She made more odd noises which only created an irritated crease between Juuroumaru's snowy brow. Tossing his head in animalistic annoyance, he reached for her throat, hoping that if he crushed her windpipe, she'd cease her high-pitched speech and give up in her futile attempts at saving herself. The thick solid walking stick connected with the side of his head before he bothered to raise an arm in defense. Without thinking, without even noticing the dull thud that was the stick colliding with his skull, he instantaneously ripped it out of her hand and tossed out unnecessarily far.

He grasped her throat, feeling a strange flash of intense emotion as he did so. He suddenly felt fear, remorse, but for what, he did not know. Something told him that he would be greiviously injured for doing this, and that regret would be his.

The notion seeped away as the pulse in his hand thudded against his palm. It was nothing, he whispered to himself. Nothing in the past five years- the only years he could truly recall, and suggested that there was anything beyond the simple, carniverous life he led. Life had passed in a monotonous haze with brief blurs of gypsies, ale, solitude, and sandy beaches. Some other part of him still claimed that there was more but as far as the feral youkai could see, life was fine as it was.

The creature was screaming now, choking on her last laboured breathes, wasting them in Juuroumaru's opinion. She cried a one syllable word over and over, shouting in Juuroumaru's stoical face. Finally, her frantic gestures and cries were reduced to low sobbing and angry frustrated tears.

"Juuroumaru!" the word that left her mouth surprised Juuroumaru into releasing her and she stumbled away, clutching her throat and gasping loudly. Juuroumaru blinked furiously, his breathe catching as he rolled the word over in his mind, whispering it silently to himself _Juuroumaru_. _Juuroumaru_. Why…?

"Juuroumaru," she coughed the name out again, "Sesh-Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kyo, Inuyasha…" Rin continued rattling off old forgotten names, areas in Sesshoumaru's manor, common foods that were always served in Sesshoumaru's household. She slowed down, making sure her words were very clear, hoping to ilict some sort of memory in the obviously feral youkai.

She surprised herself at how well she could recall every detail and particular aspects of the world she had grown up in. She was shaking horribly, deeply regretting her decision to search for the obviously deranged youkai, but as she continued to speak, she noticed subtle changes in Juuroumaru. The most prominent reaction was when Rin would mention Sesshoumaru. The mud-streaked, blood stained face would suddenly go blank and the youkai would make strange noises, continuously jerking his hand towards his neck and then lowering it before it reached.

Rin slowly began backing away as she spoke, hoping to at least regain the defense of her walking stick and some distance between them. Juuroumaru didn't really seem to notice, and not until Rin had backed away a good twenty-five feet, did he look up. Rin, in the process of picking up her walking stick, froze as she was suddenly pinned by the shocking, violet gaze.

Juuroumaru must've stared for a whole minute and Rin, too frightened to move found herself unable to tear her eyes away. Slowly her hand found it's way around the grip of her walking stick. Moving with painful slowness, she straightened up resumed backing away, never once breaking the intense gaze. Juuroumaru made no move to follow or speak, only stared mutely at her with confusion, fear, and rivlets of other emotions dancing in his large eyes.

Hesitantly, Rin turned her back, and began to walk, with numb legs away from the clearing, trying to get the image of Juuroumaru's haunting eyes out of her mind. More than once, her legs nearly gave out beneath her and she was constantly resisiting the urge to glance back over her shoulder. Was Juuroumaru following? Had the youkai fled?

She was shaking and gripping her walking stick with white knuckles, but a sense of inner peace prevailed over all else despite the circumstances. After walking without hearing a sound of protest from behind, she finally chanced a glance over her shoulder. A veil of white violet silk tresses surrounded a dirty, pale kneeling figure. Juuroumaru's eyes had dilated and even from a distance, Rin could see a slight tremor in the lean form. Juuroumaru was no longer looking at her but was staring off into nowhere. She saw his pale pink lips part and noiselessly for the word "Sesshoumaru" over and over again. Rin returned her gaze to the path before her and headed for the village that lay beyond Sesshoumaru's tangled web of forest.

A/N- oooooooooooooook so nearly there, huh? Hang in there (readers), and I promise the next chapter will be up before the 13th ( I leave for china then) no internet I suppose. Aw well.


	20. Chapter 20

Rain soaked through Juuroumaru's wispy clothing but Juuroumaru made no move to leave the clearing to seek shelter. Even when the thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, Juuroumaru still remained kneeling. Caked mud and old blood streaked off of him in ugly rivulets mingled with a few tears he had unknowingly shed. Still in the same kneeling position, he gazed at his pale, iridescent hand, marred with forest cuts and grime. He began to scrub at it with handfuls of rain, doing the same to the rest of his body and rubbing his violet hair determinedly. Even the small act of untangling his thick mane brought a flood of memories of gentle hands and delicate fingers that made Juuroumaru cry out and shake. Torrents of emotion and memories threatened to break him down as the rain did to the soil around him.

Slowly, unconsciously his hand was sliding up under his thick mane of drenched, rain soaked hair, to a slightly raised, jagged mark on his neck. He clutched it desperately, his eyes sliding shut to the on-slaughter of memories, good and bad, that assaulted him.

He remained in the same spot until the end of the day, and a good portion into the night as the storm raged on. No stars winked down at him for the dark clouds obscured even the brightest of them.

Finally, after hours of rain and tears, he stiffly got up, letting his hand fall away from his neck. He took a step, feeling his legs nearly give out beneath him, as he wobbled in the loose dirt. Shuddering and straightening, he raised his pale face, sniffing the hair, straining with his ears, and scanning the forest with his eyes.

He took off.

With the combination of the violent weather and his imperfect health condition, he was unable to move as quickly as his mind willed him to, but he was still straining forward with all his efforts. For what seemed like hours he ran through the thudding rain and muddy, lonely forest. Fear nearly overtook him when he began to wonder if there was any end at all to the rain-soaked forest. Was he simply running in circles? Frightened, he increased his speed and forced himself to look straight ahead.

And then, by instinct, he knew. Heavier rainfall, fewer trees- he had nearly reached the end of the forest. Nearly collapsing in relief, he skidded to a halt. Panting and hissing at the cold that even now chilled him, everything fell into place with undiluted severity. Here he was. He stood now, at the divide between two lives. Ahead lay the uncertain, behind stood the simple.

He began to walk forward unsteadily, with slow, pained steps.

Ten steps. The open skies greeted Juuroumaru with harsh pelting drops.

Twenty-eight steps. The forest was behind him.

Fifty-seven steps.

The manor was in view.

Sesshoumaru watched the rainfall through his thick double-paned windows in his chambers. Rin was out there. Rin was somewhere in the pouring rain, as was… no one. There was no one else out there for which Sesshoumaru was concerned. Even though he repeated the small mantra over and over in his mind, he found himself lifting his gaze to scan the forest, hoping for a hint of life among the trees but there was no one out there and he knew it.

He was alone. He had frightened his mate away five some years ago, and had driven Rin from him. And now…

Sesshoumaru deserted his place by the window and climbed into his massive bed. Tucking his pelt below his head, he let his eyes fall shut for the blissful oblivion that would be brought by dreamless sleep.

_Tentative hands caressed his chest and arms, and long fingers tipped his chin up into a chaste kiss. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, trusting that lust was raging in them as he pulled the slightly smaller from over his own till his body was completely covered with the other's. Juuroumaru made a delighted sound against Sesshoumaru's chest and playfully nipped at his collarbone. Sesshoumaru himself chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Juuroumaru in caging, warm embrace. However, as he did so, Juuroumaru froze and then began to tremble. Frowning Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate to find Juuroumaru gazing back in horror and fear. Sesshoumaru stared back in shock. Suddenly, Juuroumaru was desperately squirming out of his arms, whimpering and thrashing. Sesshoumaru refused to let go though and Juuroumaru was soon screaming and tearing at Sesshoumaru's chest and arms with undivided conviction. "Not the chains! Please, I was being good, wasn't I? Sesshoumaru, please don't…" _

Sesshoumaru's eyes burst open and he sat up gasping, nearly crying out. Sweat soaked his brow and his whole body was shaking. His window was open and banging against the walls with loud insistent thuds. Rain poured in onto his thick red carpet and thunder and lightning rumbled and split the sky just beyond. Still shaking at the memory of his disturbing dream of his mate in such pain, he got to his feet and numbly crossed to the window. He collapsed on the sill, closing his eyes and trying desperately to rid himself of the thoughts swirling in his mind. Juuroumaru. His Juuroumaru. Opening his eyes, he let his gaze meander out the window to the dancing trees and roaring thunder. A crack of lightning.

A flash of lavender.

Sesshoumaru heart seemed to skip a beat. He was on his feet and zoning in on the spot where he could've sworn he'd seen something, someone. Another flash revealed a prone form, face down in the loose soil. Without a second thought, a slight hesitance, Sesshoumaru was perched and the windowsill and then plummeting from his chambers. He hit the ground running, keeping his eyes trained on spot where Juuroumaru had been.

In a whirl of silver hair and fine, silken robes, he was at Juuroumaru's side. Grabbing the limp body, he hauled it up to eye level. It was indeed Juuroumaru; his head lolling back unresponsively against Sesshoumaru's arms. Using his pelt, Juuroumaru bundled Juuroumaru up, pressing the emaciated frame to his chest. Leaning down, he pressed his ear close to Juuroumaru's body, listening for signs of life. A faint thudding caused a crash of relief in Sesshoumaru's mind as Juuroumaru began to stir and Sesshoumaru could feel Juuroumaru's eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

Sesshoumaru pulled his face away from Juuroumaru's, regarding the hazy sapphire eyes with concern. Juuroumaru's eyes widened in recognition followed by fear, love, pain and others. Sesshoumaru smiled down with a bittersweet sort of happiness. His Juuroumaru. His mate.

He carried Juuroumaru into his home, taking him straight to bathing chambers, all the while holding a shivering Juuroumaru against his chest. Juuroumaru never once uttered a sound, quivering soundlessly against Sesshoumaru.

Gently, he made to set Juuroumaru down but Juuroumaru clung to him with the utmost resolve. "Juuroumaru…" whispered Sesshoumaru gently. He pried Juuroumaru's hands away from his clothes, and quickly removed Juuroumaru's threadbare clothing. Juuroumaru's smaller hands were immediately clinging to him again and he patiently took them in his own, squeezing them in an indication to let go. Juuroumaru did so slowly.

Sesshoumaru shed his own clothes as well and lifted Juuroumaru into the spring, lowering himself in after. Juuroumaru's arms were around him again and he ignored the instinctive inclination to pull away from Juuroumaru's icily cold body.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around Juuroumaru, hoping to warm Juuroumaru up as quickly as possible. Juuroumaru responded well, leaning up against Sesshoumaru and seeking all the warmth he could. Unwilling to untangle them again, Sesshoumaru began to lather Juuroumaru's hair even as Juuroumaru remained clinging to him.

By the time he had finished, Juuroumaru had seemingly fallen asleep, curled up in a tight ball, one hand having ventured out to grasp Sesshoumaru's.

Gently, Sesshoumaru lifted his mate from the water, gaining a soft, upset groan as he did so. Juuroumaru's eyes were open again and a shockingly bluish tinge to his lips and red stains on his cheeks caused a crease of worry between Sesshoumaru's snowy brows. Juuroumaru had… a fever? Sighing he quickly maneuvered them to the large bed, submerging Juuroumaru in a sea of pillows and down-covers. Juuroumaru was compliant enough, resisting only once when it looked as if Sesshoumaru was preparing to leave. Only seconds later did he sigh with contentment as Sesshoumaru returned with a bowl of soup which he began to feed Juuroumaru with the utmost care.

Juuroumaru received the amazing, caressing attention with a hungry sort of desperation. Sesshoumaru's every touch made him want to curl up and remain in Sesshoumaru's protective, caring arms forever. Sesshoumaru didn't seem at all upset or angry with him and that was Juuroumaru's greatest relief. In fact, Sesshoumaru's almost paranoid sense of protection further endeared Juuroumaru to him and Juuroumaru compliantly allowed Sesshoumaru to maneuver him closer in a caging embrace. For a moment, Sesshoumaru stilled, seeming to have doubted his own protective gesture. Juuroumaru nuzzled under Sesshoumaru's chin and Sesshoumaru seemed to relax again, tightening his arms around Juuroumaru.

The youkai(s?) remained curled around each other for the rest of the night, lying in the stilted moonlight that had finally overcome the storm. Neither youkai was truly sleeping. Sesshoumaru remained in a contented, blissful half-slumber while Juuroumaru's elated, giddy feelings kept him from sleep.

Sometime in the earlier hours of daybreak, Juuroumaru shifted closer, ghosting a soft breath against Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru purred and placed his lips against Juuroumaru's brow. Juuroumaru breathed in deeply.   
"Sesshoumaru," he whispered in his hoarse, soft voice. Sesshoumaru covered the pointed tip of Juuroumaru's ear with a chaste kiss.

"Love you." He murmured against Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru buried his nose in the fragrant lilac tresses, lapping at the jagged scar on Juuroumaru's neck. Juuroumaru moaned softly, mouthing Sesshoumaru's name mutely. Sesshoumaru bit down lightly before moving towards Juuroumaru's face and finally sealed their lips.

When Sesshoumaru moved away, his golden, honey colored eyes were half-lidded and showing depths of love of protectiveness. Juuroumaru's lips curved upwards in a soft smile.

"You will keep me forever, mate?" murmured Sesshoumaru with an almost imploring look.

"Forever."

A/N- wow. That was crazy long. Omg it's amazing it's all done now… well, thanks to my reviewers and faithful readers, to the people who got pissed at me and told me to write more, and to the very generous comments I received. I love you all and promise an epilogue. Hehe well, my plane leaves in a few hours so I need to get going. Au revoir!

Oh, and look out for a possible Naraku/Sesshoumaru AU eventually. (possibly)


	21. READ

**SUNRISE STILLS IS UP!!!**

ya, I know, I advertise shamelessly get over it.

So for those of you who have read "Spoils of War" or plan to, I posted a nice little smutty one-shot, entitled "Sunrise Stills". The piece was mostly an experiment to see if I could write smut without entirely creeping myself out, (plus the plane to Germany was entirely too long). I figured too, that the original one left something to be desired.

ALSO read "**Bitter Sweets and Violent Treats**" which in my opinion is quite an improvement from "**Spoils of War**". It is more or less AU featuring our favorite hottie, (Sesshoumaru) paired with our sort of favorite, Naraku. Anyway check it out and let me know how you feel.

"Sunrise Stills":

Tiny fangs, wreathed in a pair of exquisite, petal soft lips, grazed along a taut and pale stomach. Each lick, nip, and kiss caused the muscles to ripple and tense, accompanied by an unconscious moan. The lips moved lower, lapping lightly at the dominant youkai's hipbone before traveling down to the true goal.

Sesshoumaru awoke moaning to the erotic sight of Juuroumaru on elbows and knees, leaning arch-backed between his legs.

"Bitter Sweets and Violent Treats":

The garden fell back into silence, though there was a more peaceful air to the atmosphere. Naraku smoothed out the delicate lilly and placed it before his crossed ankles. Glancing at Sesshoumaru, as if fearing attack, he got to his hands and knees and stretched towards the lazy stream, running his fingers through the clear water, seemingly mesmerized. Next he rested his hand just above the long strands of wild grass and flowers, letting the wind tickle his palm. Sesshoumaru watched discreetly, ignoring the part of his brain perfectly aware with the fact that his gaze was wandering all over the slender little body, not helped by he fact that the boy was dressed in little more than a light haori and pants. Worse still, the light material was riding up on the boy's pale torso, exposing the curve of a hipbone and the light dimples that dotted the hanyou's lower back. As if aware of Sesshoumaru's stare, Naraku quickly snapped back into himself, curling up and tucking his chin against his knees defensively.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a rush.

TBC

Ciao!


End file.
